


Sparks

by KeshKringe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeshKringe/pseuds/KeshKringe
Summary: Sam Wilson calls in a favour from a friend no one expect the series of events that would unravel from the moment two ex HYDRA weapons meet.
Relationships: Bucky and Y/n
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Long arse day done, housework done, shower done, laying in bed for hours trying to sleep…. in progress. The nightmares didn’t really ease up regardless of how tired I was, I was coping better with them I guess, I think it was quarter to four when I finally fell asleep only to get a call at five thirty.

“Mmmm?”  
I answered sleepily not looking at the number, only a select few had this number anyway.

“Hey hey Y/n how’s it going?”  
Great trouble… I thought as the males voice came through the handset.

“What do you want Sam?”  
I asked not too pissed off but didn’t want to waste time if it meant I could get to asleep again.

“A place to lay low for a bit, me and a couple friends”  
I could feel the apprehension in his voice, bet he’s dragging me into something I do not want to be dragged into.

“Yeah sure, you better not bring too much trouble this way”  
I said as I sat up rubbing my face, he was lucky I was fond of him.

“I’d promise but I don’t want to chance breaking it”  
I take it back, he’s pushing it.

“Ohhh that's just great!! How far away are you?”  
I said now a bit more awake, standing up I stretched and tied my hair up in a… well it was out of my face.

**knock knock**

“Uhh not far”  
He replied right after he knocked.

I hung up on my old friend trudging towards the door, kicking about 3 objects on my way, getting to the door I unlocked the numerous locks and took down the alarm before opening the door still half asleep, hope he and his friends are really for my salty tiredness.

“You know you’re in just a shirt and panties right?”  
Sam commented, I looked up at him, a current flickering in my hand.

“I’m sorry who needs a place to crash?”  
I shot back as I reabsorbed the electricity.

“Great fashion choice”  
His friend commented back, that's when I looked at them and realised it was Captain America!!! and….. the Winter soldier…, god damn it Sammy!.

“Oh joy, so now I’m involved with this sitch, how long do you think you can hide here?”  
I shook my head at them, gesturing for them to come in.

“Until we can figure something out”  
Steve replied, his expression apologetic.

“Hmmmm well for everyone other than Sam, the bathroom is the last door on the left and toilet next to it, find a bed or couch if you want to sleep, if you want to leave through that door….. Don’t unless you want the alarms to go off and we lose our hidy hole, help yourself to food and showers, I have burner phones if you end em I’ll add it to Sammy’s tab”  
I continued yawning through my welcome speech.

“Thank you……”  
Steve started and paused.

“Y/n, Y/n L/n”  
I said extending a hand to him to shake.

“The escaped enhanced”  
He commented as he shook my hand.

“Mmhmm thats me, tell anyone and I’ll make you disappear”  
I said with a smirk poor man didn't know how to react, Sam though shook his head smiling.

“Stop teasing him, any chance you have the stuff to make those breakfast wrap things”  
Sam asked sheepish and cocky at the same time.

“I've had an hour and a half sleep maybe, you think I’ll make them?”  
I signed dropping my shoulders.

“Please Sparky”  
He started to plead.

“Only if I can look at the arm”  
I shot back as I walked towards the kitchen stopping in the hall.

“Huh?”  
He asked not getting what I said.

“Tall, dark and broody’s arm, I want to look at it”  
I stated again deadpanning at him.

“Buck? I’m real hungry”  
Sam looked back at the silent man behind him.

“That sounds like a you problem Wilson”  
He shot back. I couldn’t help but giggle at his comeback.

“Bucky you need to get that looked at anyway”  
Steve reminded him, I could sense that there was something wrong with it from across the space.

“Fine”  
He sighed, throwing his flesh arm up in defeat, I smirked at the small victory.

“Well looks like I’m making some food up then”  
I said with a smile.

I went into the kitchen, the lights came on along with any appliance I needed fired up, I got out all the ingredients and started to make the wraps Sam likes.  
I was happily playing some music bopping around while Sam and his friends talked in the lounge.

Captain America and The Winter soldier were in my house and jeez I was trying my best not to lose my cool, they were even hotter in person!. I went back to my room and put on some shorts, going back to the kitchen I made myself a coffee, sighing I walked back in the lounge asking my visitors if they wanted anything.

“You got beer?”  
Sam asked, I again deadpanned.

“Oh yeah I keep beer which has no effect on me….. I have water, juice, coffee a millions types of tea or soda”  
I replied.

“Coffee will do”  
Sam said I took the coffee orders heading back to make them, bringing them back out to the guys before going back to the kitchen again to finish their meals off. Visitor = effort ugh!

“You want to eat in there or at the table?”  
I called out and soon the trio walked in I handed them a plate each before sitting up on my Island bench watching the sun rise through the kitchen window as the men ate.

“So how have you been Sparky”  
Sam called back with a mouthful of food.

“Busy I guess, staying hidden trying to find out who the hell I am, Thought I was close but couldn’t get detailed D.N.A records from Starks files and the Hydra leak was fruitless for me”  
I droned out still looking out at the burning ball rising.

“You know you be found if you keep hacking”  
Sam sort of scolded me.

“That’s why I’m still none the wiser”  
I sighed out.

“I can feel you wanting to ask questions Mr. Barnes, ask away”  
I said I could see him staring at me from the corner of my vision.

“Was it HYDRA?”  
He asked, Steve paused as well his eyes shifting over to me.

“Yeah it was they had me for 20 years before someone didn’t knock me out enough before frying my brain and I cooked the entire base”  
I said nonchalantly, I’m not proud of it but I’d still be there if I didn’t take them out.

“So how do you know Sam?”  
Steve asked trying to get away from the awkward tone that fell over us.

“The meetings, before I decided to go into hiding”  
I stated then I stood straight looking at Sam.  
“There was too many people eager to find out what I was aswel”

“A pain in the ass”  
Sam fired back, I laughed and zapped him.

“Oh thank buddy! Oh and I’ve been practicing out here each time there’s a storm”  
I said with a smile.

“Because that’s a smart idea”  
He commented, I had a habit of attracting lightning but I can control my abilities more now, looking for positives right?

“I can fly now”  
I said to him.

“What do you mean fly?”  
He spun to look at me confused and surprised.

“You know in the air….”  
I stated.

“Smart ass but really can you control it now”  
He smirked and I could see some concern in his eyes.

“Yeah I can”  
I nodded proudly.

“Control what?”  
Bucky asked I looked to him and got caught in his gaze for a moment, I swear he has no clue how attractive he his..

“Oh yeah new company….. I have abilities obviously I can control or create electricity or both maybe and to a point I can control technology or work with it I guess, oh and the flying”  
I explained I didn’t really know what I could do.

“Is that all?”  
Steve added to the question.

“Oh no I’m stupid strong can heal fast, haven’t had much of a chance to do much else to ya know push my limits see how much I can do and can’t exactly remember much of my time…. there”  
I rattled on.

“Your giving us a lot of information”  
Gloom man commented I looked at him, my eyes glowing slightly, I could tell they did because shock flashed across his face.

“If Sam trusts you enough to bring you here I don’t really think I’m in any danger plus I could probably take you on”  
I said following with a sip of my coffee.

Steve held in a chuckle, I looked to Sam who was on the brink of a panic attack.  
“Well I need to do some training. It's been awhile since i've had a sparring partner, if you wanted to prove me wrong, your welcome too”  
I continued challenging the brunette.

“Oh your done, I’ll go get my tools”  
I said with a smile noticing Barnes had finished his snack.

I got back and stood waiting excitedly looking at him he sighed and nodded and I sat on a stool I pulled over, I placed a hand on the cool metal and he jerked it away.

“Sorry, I need….”  
I stated, I should have warned him.

“No I… its just I could feel your touch, like my other arm”  
He said shocked he settled back in and I slowly placed a hand on his arm.

“Let me know it you want me to stop”  
I said looking up at Him, my abilities were activated so no doubt my eyes were gold and glowing my hair too possibly, I got to work, my powers scanning through and fixing anything loose on the inside, I lifted a panel on his arm and fixed up some damage before too long it was fixed.

“All done, I think, if you could move your fingers”  
I said he was still staring at me intensely but did as I asked everything was running as it should, there was a kink in one of the plates that I straightened out easily and it was working perfectly.

“Wow”  
Bucky whispered.

“Did I do good?”  
I asked, purely selfish I loved hearing how good I was with tech.

“Y-yeah, thanks”  
He said moving his arm around finding no kink in his movement.

“No worries”  
I replied as I packed up my tools that I really didn’t need surprisingly.  
“So what the plan?”

“Get to Zemu take out other winter soldiers”  
He stated flexing his metal fingers.

“You’re giving me a lot of info”  
I looked at him with a smirk which he returned.

“I trust you”  
He replied.

“Thanks”  
I said back as Sam and Steve walked back in.  
“So can I come on this mission? It's been awhile since I’ve left here”

“You’d come out of hiding?”  
Sam asked, unsurely.

“Yeah sure, I can’t even remember why I did oh wait some paranoid flyboy talked me into it hiding me from Hydra”  
I said as I leaned against the table.

“Well they didnt get you did they?”  
Sam shot back, I missed this, him, our banter.

“I guess not, but I’d like to tag a long”  
I replied, I wanted to get out of here even if only for a little while.

“We could use all the help I could get”  
Steve stated.  
“But we will possibly be going up against other Avengers”

“The accords should never have been signed”  
I commented shaking my head, it was a cowardly move made out of guilt to me that was selfish.

“You know about it?”  
Steve asked, looking at Sam.

“I have tv and internet out here, not hard to find the info”  
I confirmed.

“Also know about you being framed, if I had of known anything I would of leaked it to Sam, but if I dig too much i'll be found”  
I said apologetically to Bucky.

“No its fine, you can help us now”  
Steve said with the usual Captain America gusto.

“What do you need?”  
I asked, ready to jump into the action.

“A burner phone, and a shower”  
He said, causing me to sigh, I lead him to clothes and the phone and got him a towel. 

“So you two, need anything while I’m in a good mood?”  
I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

“You fixed up those pants I dropped by last time?”  
Sam asked I nodded making more coffee.

“Yeah they’re in the sewing room”  
I informed him.

“Thanks Sparky”  
I nodded as he left.

“So James? Bucky? Need anything?”  
I asked as I stood against the bench taking a drink, there was something about Bucky that I was drawn to, yes he was hot but there was more and me being me I wanted to see what that was.

“You fixed my arm that’s enough”  
He said with a small twitch of his lip.

“You sure? it’s only a matter of time before Sam pisses me off”  
I prodded trying to get an actual smile out of the man.

“No I’m fine”  
He confirmed.

“Well you can help me then”  
I said downing my coffee.

“With?”  
He asked.

“Getting food ready to dinner”  
I stayed   
“But it’s mid morning”

“Yeah and harvesting won’t happen on its own”

“Harvesting?”

“Yes Bucky”


	2. Chapter 2

We walked out through the back of my house into the woods behind it, to where I have my garden and tools/hunting shed.

“You any good at hunting?”

“yeah, maybe”

“So confidant, Good thing I am”  
I said as I pulled out a crossbow checking it over.

“Hey dude chill”  
I said to Bucky when he got a bit on edge the moment I came out with the weapon.

“Let’s go find something to eat”  
I said with a smirk as I quietly made my way through the overgrown area, I stopped and looked back to Bucky who was just standing there.

“You can come with me or you can pick veggies”  
I called back to him.

“I think I’ll tag along”  
He said catching up.

“Keep up”  
And with that I ran towards the closest spot I knew of where they could be. I crouched to look at the group of deer in front of us.

I crouched down, my free hand pulling Bucky down with me, if the sun hit his arm the deer would definitely see it. He wasn’t prepared and landed half on me the struggle almost alerted the herd.

“Don’t move”  
I whispered, it was an awkward position but if either of us moved goodbye dinner.

I took a breath and aimed for the head of a deer, trying not to get distracted by Bucky basically being stuck on top of me, pausing for a moment I had my shot and took it.

Kill shot, the rest of the herd bolted and I turned to Bucky who still hadn’t moved, his face was right near mine, he was looking at me in awe? But I has no need or want to move away.

“Your deadly with that thing”  
He commented standing around not really of much use, the movement breaking me from my trance.

I smiled but a sadness swept over me.  
“I’m deadly without it”

“Ah Doll….”  
Bucky whispered, I looked up and saw two foxes a few meters away.

“They’re fine, just waiting to be fed”  
I said as I took the sack I picked up earlier on my back, cutting off enough for dinner and some to freeze.

I whistled at the pair and they crept a bit closer I tossed them bits of meat as I carved up what we would need.

“Have you always hunted and grown your own food?”  
He asked as he picked up the sack for me.

“It’s easier sometimes, with Sam busy with all this avengers stuff I just don’t want to chance HYDRA catching me again.”  
I replied.

“So no family? Friends?”  
I snickered at his cringe when he asked.

“Not that I know of no, but I don’t mind being alone, but it’s nice to know I’ll have some company for a while”  
I admitted, smiling up at him.

“Thank you by the way, for letting us stay and helping us out”  
He looked away when our eyes met and I suddenly felt the need to keep staring into them.

“You’ve got a nice set up here”  
He spoke as we walked closer towards the house pausing to look around.

“It’s home, and mine has everything I need”  
I said pausing as well. I moved back to the tool shed placing my crossbow in there and then walking between the raised garden beds and picked enough food to go with the meat.

“You know after all this you could come stay? One Hydra experiment to another”  
I suggested I noticed his face scrunch.

“I’m dangerous”  
He replied.

“And?”  
I shot back walking off not letting him say anything else.

I stopped at the door turning and bear slamming into Buckys chest. We were frozen looking at each other.

“I want to know more about you”  
He whispered, This surprised both of us the tenderness of what he said and the curiosity.

His head lowered slightly towards mine again his breath fanning my face, my heart rate was going through the roof.

“I think I’d like you to know me more, there’s something about you I just trust, maybe I’m just touch starved”  
I replied my eyes firmly centered on his lips.

“I feel it too, and I know how you feel, being deprived of human touch, it starts to wear you down”  
He admitted.

“Maybe after I clean up this mess for you lot, you can repay me with a date?”  
I joked finally looking at his eye that were caught on my own lips.

“Bold”  
He whispered.

“Says the man who hasn’t moved from close proximity and has been staring at my lips”  
He stood back his eyes wide like he just realised what happened.

“You’re trouble”  
He muttered, shaking his head.

“Maybe but I think you’d like that”  
I shot back with a smirk.

“Maybe”  
He flirted I walked closer to him his expression changing.

“I know I’d like to keep you on your toes, you seem like someone who could keep up with me”  
Suggestion dripping from my words he cleared his throat and composed himself.

“I’d like to try”  
He shot back and I was not expecting it.

I stepped back turning and commented.  
“Promising Bucky, you’re very promising”

I saw him shake his head as we finally made it inside. We washed and I prepped the food for tonight, my body was on tilt knowing everytime Bucky moved, we kept catching each other’s gaze more times than I’d like to admit.

~damn sam if I get something out of having Bucky around I might have to thank you~

***Sam pov***

“They seem to be getting along well”  
Steve said as we observed the two ex Hydra agents as they prepared food, Barnes kept stealing looks at Y/n and it was getting to me.

“I don’t like it”  
I replied and I didn’t, he was still able to be controlled by them and she didn’t need those issues that came with his brainwashing, she didn’t even know if they were in her head or not, this was a recipe for disaster.

“Why not?”  
Steve said looking at me with a smirk like I was jealous… idiot.

“In the end she will end up hurt, and she deserves more than heartbreak”  
I stated, she had been through so much and that was only what she remembered.

“They both do”  
Steve commented watching the two talk and laugh as they washed and cut the food.  
“They may be the ones who would fully understand what the other has gone through”

“I hate when you make a good point, I still don’t like it”  
I said before walking off.

***Steve pov***

Sam walked off into another room and I stood watching my friend get closer to our host, for a moment I saw the old Bucky the pair were quite obviously flirting this solidified my feeling that they would be good for each other, regardless of if it became anything more or not.

“Put this in the sink I’m going to wash up”  
Y/n ordered Bucky who gave her a look as she walked off.

“Don’t give me that look”  
He said to me, doing what she said.

“Don’t know what your talking about”  
I laughed out.

“She’s trouble”  
He whispered under his breath to me.

“Maybe trouble is what you need”  
I said before leaving the room, I walked into the other lounge catching Y/n in the hall.

“Hey, you need something?”  
She beamed up at me.

“No, no I’m fine. Just go easy on him he’s an old man”  
I joked, she just looked up at me with a knowing smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Y/n pov***

The guys had been here for almost a week now, all three happy to help out with pricing the place up, I could have but honestly I was being lazy and I was giving them a lace to stay for nothing.

I was in my lounge, scanning through files on Zemo to find something that would lead me to him, I was looking for his face to pop up on any cctv or any air travel to where Bucky said the base was, as far as I know he hadn’t made it there, not yet at least.

I had stumbled with files relating to bucky but not really anything I hadn’t seen, I found pictures and files on the other soldiers, keeping an eye on if they popped up on anything, if Zemo had gotten there and woke them up.

The next thing I found hit me like a truck, there was a school bus, that had been destroyed there was bodies everywhere.

“Hey Sparky… Sparky? Oh shit”  
I heard Sam but couldn’t pull my eyes away from the footage, electricity flickering off my body as I took out each of the teens that were on the bus.

“It’s me…. I.. I….did you know about this?”  
I turned to Sam the tears already flowing, he tried to turn off the screen, but I sent the footage to every screen.

“DID YOU KNOW I DID THIS?!”  
I didnt mean to yell but it just came out louder than I intended.

“You know I would have known Y/n, that was your last mission before you got away, but it wasn’t you!! They used you Sparky, you didn’t know”  
He stepped closer to me, his honest words reaching me, but the meaning did not hit.

“I killed them all, do you know how many I’ve killed? I've tried so hard to not go near any of this info I didn't want to know!”  
I was a sobbing mess now, he must of saw I was calm enough and he hugged me tight as I broke.

“Shh I know Y/n, I’m sorry I dragged you into this”  
He said rubbing my back, I know he wouldn’t have meant this but I should have expected to find something on me.

*** Steve pov***

Bucky and I were in the kitchen when the monitor switched on showing grainy footage, we both turned to look and I was shocked, this was the last mission she was on Sam had shown me when he found if soon after meeting her.

I looked to Bucky and he was staring, his Jaw and fists clenched in anger, He and Y/n grew close quick I knew he was already protective over her and seeing her on the screen being used by HYDRA like he had pissed him off, it pissed me off, but I had never been in their shoes.

We heard Y/n yell at Sam and then her heart wrenching sobs, Bucky looked to the door, I could tell he wanted to go to her, he also knew Sam had been a close friend for a long time, he hadn’t even known her a week.

We went and cut up wood giving them privacy, thankfully Y/n had given us the code and left it switched off during the day if we were in and out.

“I hate it!”  
Bucky snarled, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.  
“She doesn’t deserve this, she has been nothing but one and because of me she is reliving her hellish life she had with HYDRA! If I just let them take me again she would be ok”

“Bucky”  
Y/n said calmly she had come over to us and neither of us notice especially not Bucky.

“No! Steve!, we shouldn’t have come here”  
He continued, if he wasn't so serious I could have laughed.

“I didnt realise my voice was that deep”  
Y/n commented with a kind smile the kind someone puts on after a heartbreak.

“Y/n”  
He snapped around looking at her she shook her head and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle, he looked to me like a deer in the headlights before he placed his arms around her.

“I’m glad you’re here Bucky, I’m not so alone and together I’m sure we can destroy what's left of HYDRA”  
She said looking determined, her electric yellow eyes glowing to the point, Bucky nodded accepting her words.

“I will kill every last one of them for what they have done to us”  
He muttered to her.

“I'm not missing out on the fun, I’m coming along, they took my life from me, from us, we will destroy them together”  
She stood back with an air of authority and it was amusing to see just how quickly she had gotten Bucky wrapped around her finger, back before everything he always had a new ‘dame’ hanging off him. The change was jarring but I guess it was time Bucky grew up.

“How much did you see?”  
I asked when she walked to stand on the fence watching cut stack the wood.

“Just the one Video, that was enough, my brain hurts trying to make sense of it, the footage is without a doubt me but I don't have those memories, and then I’m stuck assuming what HYDRA had me doing”  
She vented, picking splinters off the fence she grew silent, we all did.

“I’m going for a walk”  
She said walking off, I was worried for her, Bucky knows he has me, and well I took Sam from Y/n she’s been alone dealing with all of this by herself.

“Go”  
I turned to Bucky.

“No, this is something no one can help with, I’ll see her when she gets back”  
He replied as he watched her walk away into the meadow and then towards the creek.

***Bucky pov***

I was sitting in bed, looking at the ceiling, when I heard the tell tale signs of a post HYDRA nightmare, I shot out of bed making my way across to Y/n’s room, Sam met me at the door, knowing this was more my territory he nodded for me to go.

I had a feeling after seeing the footage of herself she would have a shitty night, I walked over to her bed and lightly touched her arm, she was sweating and crying the look of pain etched on her face.  
“Y/n, wake up, it's just a nightmare, it's not real”

I shook her a little harder and she shot up her nails digging into my arm, I winced but she still didn’t look like she could separate dream from reality. I sat on the bed beside her, her panicked eyes boring into my own.

Her arms shot up around my neck pulling herself onto my lap. Curling up she held onto me tightly, I shifted and moved my arms to keep her in place while she calmed down. One of her arms lowered running across the cool metal of my arm tracing the lines, I could feel her gentle touch, I could feel the wires firing like nerves wherever her fingers lingered.

Her fingers traced their way back up my arm to the sleeve of my shirt, she continued until her hand was on my neck, looking up at me her small hand moved to my jaw guiding my lips to hers, it was too short of a kiss, she moved her head back her beautiful golden eyes catching mine.

*** Y/n pov***

I pulled back from the quick kiss looking up into his blue eyes all I wanted was to feel him against me, he broke our gaze looking to my lips his arms making quick work of our position, moving me so I was straddling him, he placed his hands either side of my face caressing my cheeks.

He made the move to kiss me again and this one was not short but still so sweet, his tongue glided against my lips enticing my own to leave my mouth moving against his, my fingers tangling in his hair causing him to groan, our kiss intensified but never went past just kissing.

Bucky moved again so we were both lying down, he pulled the covers up over us and his hand found itself on my waist pulling me closer to him, he kissed my forehead and held me close, I felt safe, here in Bucky’s arms nothing could get me.

“You go back to sleep Doll, I’ll be right here”  
He whispered into my hair, I snuggled into him kissing his chest, he played with my hair until I grew sleepy again.

“Thank you”  
I said sleepily, he just kissed my head again not saying anything but the way his grip tightened around me I knew he wouldn’t leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Y/n pov ***

I woke up with the sensation of fingers caressing my back, Bucky was awake, just laying on my bed with me partially on his chest, his flesh hand running against the exposed skin where my shirt had ridden up.

I looked up on him, he stayed with me all night, after my nightmare, it was nice to have someone around when it happened, the longer I was close to bucky the more I realised I didn’t like being alone.

“Morning Doll”  
He said kissing my head, it surprised me how smooth he could be, he tightened his grip around me hugging me closer.

“Right I’m going to go shower and then steve said something about a run”  
I said lifting up off the bed, I paused for a moment sitting on my legs I looked up to catch him already looking at me.  
“So is this like a thing?”  
I asked nervously, I didn't know what he expected.

“If you want, I think I’d like to see where this goes”  
He said, caressing my bare knee with his metal fingers, it was only slightly distracting me from the cautious look on his face.

“I’d like that”  
I said back, leaning to press my lips against his, he sat up and flipped us over so he was on top, his eyes meeting mine, pecking my lips again before he got off the bed.

“Tease”  
I glared at him getting up and getting clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Coming to I met Buck in the hall, stealing glances as Sam walked past and called Bucky to help him with something a.k.a getting him away from me, he looked back with a smirk before entering the lounge room.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a coffee cup and pouring myself one and stood next to Steve looking out the window.

“I heard you last night, is everything ok?”  
He asked in his mum friend way, I looked up at him a nodded.

“Bucky came to my rescue, stayed with me”  
I admitted with a smirk.

“Who made the first move?”  
He joked with a smirk, I don't think he actually though anything happened just teasing.

“I did”  
I shot back making him choke on his coffee.  
“Nothing more than making out, he is a gentleman, and here I thought a natural flirt like him would be more of a sleaze”

“The old bucky yeah maybe”  
Steve said with a lacing of bittersweet nostalgia on his words.  
“But enough about him, ready for some training? I want to see how your combat skills are”

“Yeah lets go”  
I said setting down my coffee cup.

We went out into the meadow, I was facing Steve, ready for a fight. I cracked my neck and let some sparks fly by accident, just out of excitement it had been so long since I've been able to spar and well Sam did not cut it.

We ran at each other Steve threw a punch, I flipped backwards dodging and grabbing his arm with my legs using his momentum to send him the the ground following my flip through I straddled his middle pressing my forearm into his neck until he tapped out, I stood off him and stood brushing grass of my knees.

“Again”  
He ordered, I took a stance and decided I would attack first, I ran as quick as I could sending a super man punch towards his face which he tumbled out of the way, my fist hit the ground with a might bang sending a shock wave through a small area around us.

I kicked the ground sending me back, I extended my kick landing a hit to his torso, he was struggling to keep up with my hand to hand, I was getting cocky just toying with him, and like clock work my cockiness was rewarded to a hit to the face, I paused tasting the blood filling my mouth, I spat it out looking back to the blonde, eyes glowing.

I smirked and ran to him again jumping and grappling him in next to no time, no more playing around, I could feel his shoulder about to pop out when he again tapped out I let go laying down I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You punch like a girl”  
I commented Steve pushed my leg chuckling, he stood up and reaching a hand out to me to help me up.

We walked back inside to get a drink, it wasn't a long session but it was good, I felt better, I forgot how much I liked to fight, I was good at it, I was deadly and strong and I relished the feeling of a win.

“What happened?!”  
Bucky asked, walking out of his room, hair still wet from a shower, he speed walked up to me grabbing my chin looking at my face.  
“What happened Y/n?!”

“Buck calm own, Steve and I were just sparing and he managed a hit on me”  
This didn't help as he turned and glared at Steve, his jaw clenching.

I bristled and electricity started to flicker from my body, floating slightly, he looked back to me eyes growing wide, I think he clicked on that I was pissed off at his over reaction, he calmed down, placing a soft kiss against my cut lip and bruised cheek.

“Sorry”  
He whispered.

“It’s ok but I’m no weakling Bucky, I can handle myself”  
I scolded him.

“She wiped the floor with me Buck, definitely no need to worry about her”  
Steve added, holding his side.

“Maybe Bucky could do better, Sam wont fight with me anymore”  
I said with a mock pout, Sam called out that I took things to far making me laugh.

“He’s not wrong Y/n when I managed to get a hit in… it was like something took over you”  
I knew what he was getting at, it wasn't HYDRA it was just me.

“It's not a HYDRA thing, I just like to fight”  
I stated shyly.

“Oh Y/n Steve and I are going to meet with someone in the city and get some supplies is there anything you need?”  
Sam asked, walking into the kitchen looking through the cupboards.

“Actually yeah, I need you to pick up a script for me”  
I said fishing through a draw picking up the paper he looked at it and swallowed hard.

He looked between Bucky and I, his eyes wide.  
“Idiot no I take it for the pain!”  
I yelled, hitting him in the arm.

He nodded and went to get ready to go, Steve and Bucky looked confused.  
“Sending him to pick up my pill”  
Steve nodded knowing what I meant, Bucky again clueless.  
“Contraceptive Bucky….”

“Oooooh oh ok”  
She replied, I wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment from what I said or that he didn’t get what I meant when I said Pill.

“Well getting out of this awkward little health class, I’m going to see if there’s anything new with Zemo”  
I said as I walked away from the super soldiers.

I was flicking through surveillance and files when Sam and Steve walked by.  
“See ya Y/n”  
“I have a burner ill let you know if anything happens”

“Bye guys, be safe”  
I called back, my attention returning to the screens.

I was growing tired, the fight with Steve, the nightmare, and using my abilities again, I slumped on my couch as I continued combing through files, ignoring anything that might relate to me, I did not need that again.

“Y/n?”  
I turned to Bucky who was standing at the doorway, I sat up looking towards him.

“James”  
I replied mocking his tone a little.

“Come here”  
He ordered, I did as he sai walking towards him, he grabbed the back of my head pulling my lips to him, his tongue darting into my mouth immediately, we kissed until we were in need of taking a proper breath.

“Enough distracting me, I need to get to work”  
I said stepping back, turning to walk away I was lifted off the ground, Buck carried me to the recliner and sat down with me on his lap and I went back to work.

“So you’re doing all this with your mind?”  
He asked, breaking the silence we had for about 3 hours, he let me work watching the screens flicker.

“Yeah, that's the gist of it, I think I found something, a booked plane log!”  
I dug deeper, sending copies to my phone before I lost them, this was down to luck at this point.

“Two weeks, private one man craft to Siberia”  
I said jumping up.

“You did it, wait it all just disappeared”  
He said standing looking frantic.

“Yeah I just happened to be looking in the right pot at the right time, I sent screenshots to my phone before they could get rid of the evidence”  
I said showing him my phone.

“Well that's done, now how do we get you there, is there a quinjet jet at the airport?”  
I stupidly asked like he would know he’s been in hiding too,

“I don't know Steve will though”  
He answered, his gaze flickered to the screen when. File of his popped up, he was watching.

It was in Siberia, he was going through tests.  
‘Wintersoldier, ready to commence interaction with the girl’  
A Russian man spoke, walking around Bucky in his soldier state, we continued to watch Bucky was lead into a room where I stood there looking around, we watched as we eyed each other off.

My eyes and hair began to glow, in an instant I had him pinned by his throat, the bucky on the screen grabbed my forearms pulling my hands off his throat.  
“I’m not going to hurt you”  
He said quietly.

“And you expect me to not hurt you?”  
I asked, my face twisted into a sadistic grin, I grabbed onto Bucky’s arm as we watch him defend himself, again and again I went after him, kicking and punching, I managed to pin him and I punched him continuously.

“I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to me”  
The malicious voice spoke, I was shaking watching this side of me, I was vicious and angry.

I grabbed onto his metal arm twisting it so he would lay on his stomach as I place a foot to his neck jerking the metal limp twisting and pulling it.

“Get him out of there she's going to kill him!!”  
A Russian woman called out, guards pointed guns at me, more guards entering to drag the unconscious soldier, before they could I gripped his arm tighter swinging him around and into the guards.

They pulled him away shutting the door and the moment with locked and someone yelled clear, the guards above the room fired sedatives into me, I screamed letting out a burst of energy that shorted the camera, ending the video.

I stood staring at the now black screen, only then did I notice that Steve and Sam had returned and were now looking at me shocked I turned to look at Bucky who was wide eyed looking at the blank screen.

I went to pull my hand from his btu he just gripped it tighter, pulling me into his arms.  
“It's fine Y/n”  
His words and his actions broke though whatever facade I had up and I started crying, he squeezed me tighter, he stood there while I cried and apologised over and over.

Soon I calmed down and he hesitantly let me go, looking down at me he wiped my tears away before sitting me on the couch.  
“I’ll get you a coffee”  
He said kissing my forehead.

I sat pulling my knees into my chest, Sam sat on the chair next to the couch.  
“How did you find that?”  
He asked placing a hand on my foot to comfort me.

“I… I FOUND HIM!!!”  
My head shot up I totally forgot.

“Huh?”  
Sam instinctively asked.

“Zemo he’s flying out in two weeks, when I was searching for anything related to the Siberia location the video came up, I was there, I almost killed Bucky”  
I blurted out, my thoughts settling in my words.

“Almost”  
Steve added.  
“I don’t think he will underestimate you now he’s seen you take him out like that”  
I shot a glare to Steve who was trying to lighten up the room.

Bucky came back with my coffee I took it thanking me, Sam gave him a look before sitting back.

“Well you’ve done enough today I’ll fix up something for dinner, Bucky look after my girl!”  
He snided and walked out, Steve smiled at his attitude sitting down where Sam was.

Bucky settled in on the couch putting an arm on the back behind me, his fingers dancing against my skin.

“So you a thing?”  
He asked, straight to the point.

“We’re seeing where it goes, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to run for the hills now”  
I said looking to Bucky slightly, he grabbed my chin kissing me roughly before moving back, leaning his forehead against mine.

“I’m not going anywhere Doll”  
He stated before pecking my lips again and moving back.

“Uhh em well now we plan to get you to Siberia, no doubt if you got the info Stark would have it too, i'll see what friends we have left”  
Steve stated after clearing his throat.

“Do you really expect a fight?”  
Bucky asked.

“Tony isn’t answering to Tony anymore he doesn’t have a choice”  
I stated.

“Right, we are against the government now”  
Steve added.

We sat in silence for a while before Sam let us know dinner was ready, carbonara, Sam new a good dose of carbs you improve my mood, I sat down and dug in, the guys spoke about possible contacts and both Sam and Steve insisted on cleaning my and basically sent me to bed, Bucky walked past and went to go to his room.

I grabbed his hand not making eye contact, I wanted him to sleep in my room with me again, he nodded but walked to his room, leaving the door open returning a moment later with his book he was reading.

I got changed and got into bed snuggling up next to him while he sat against the headboard flicking on my lamp settling in with his book his hand playing with my hair, coaxing me to sleep, I could really get used to this.

“Good night Buck”

“Night Doll”


	5. Chapter 5

*** Sam pov***

Nat has called Steve to meet up and talk things through, I warned him, Y/n warned him but did he listen? Of course not. 

Y/n was in her rom when she barged in to the kitchen opening a drawer pulling out a gun, Barnes and I looked at each other and followed her we had no idea what was going on, she stormed out the front door, aiming towards the trees.

She continued to walk out holding her gun steady at the point she aimed at, then I felt a shocking pain run through me as I hit the ground.  
God damn it Nat.

*** Y/n pov ***

I snapped my gaze to Sam who fell to the ground then I saw her, Black widow, she shot at me the same thing she shot at Sam the electrical signature was the same, I looked to Bucky, he nodded at me, I aimed my gun towards her leg when Tony shot t out of my hand the hit from his suit rendering the gun useless.

Soon we were in a fist fight, Nat and Tony gunning for Bucky, if they thought they could get him they were so wrong, knowing our mission to get to Siberia meant I couldn’t expose my powers I had to settle for flight and strength.

I was dealing with Tony while Bucky was fighting Nat, I held on to Iron man tight while he flew around trying to get free of me, I started to rip part of his suit apart, then he hit me with his repulser sending me into the ground hard, I got up coughing blood into my mouth, spitting it out the urge to win the fight kicked in.

I ran up to Nat and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her into the ground taking out her own knife pressing it against her back right above her heart.  
“Back off or I will kill her!”

“I’m here for him, we have no issues with you”  
Stark stated, hands up defensively like I wouldn’t tear him apart, I punched Nat in the back of the head ending her into unconsciousness.

“You’ll have to go through me, and trust me scrapyard you wont get through me”  
I snarled standing protectively in front of Bucky.

He took a step forward and Stood my ground, glaring at him, daring him to come closer. Sam began to stir standing up, he looked around and saw Nat unconscious.

“Sam get him out of here”  
I ordered, Sam grabbed Bucky’s arm pulling him away, Tony did as I predicted and went to fly after the retreating men, I flew up grabbing his leg returning the favor slamming him into the ground, ripping off his face plate I punched him square in the face knocking him out.

I ran into the house grabbing my emergency flee emergency bags, and my guns, while I was doing this I wiped everything after transferring it to a hard drive running out past the unconscious bodies, pulling out a burner phone I called Steve as I locked the door, no idea why I did.

*ring ring*  
“Hello”  
“Get stood up?”  
“Um yeah how….”  
“Your date rocked up here trying to take Bucky, they’re taking a nap on the lawn, I have a bunker 9 miles west straight from the house, meet us there, destroy the phone, I have new burners also check your person for trackers”  
I hung up and made my way through the meadow.

I eventually caught up with the others, they weren’t too far, I think in case my fight went sideways.  
“This way”

“Where are we going?”  
Sam asked.

“I have bunker, it's a bit of a trek but we can make it before sundown for sure”  
I continued walking. The adrenaline was starting to leave my body and I was beginning to feel the pain from the hits Tony got on me.

“Y/n you ok?”  
Bucky asked pulling on my shoulder to make me stop and look at him, I shook my head, he took the bags I was carrying and he and Sam decided the load.

“Sparky, how bad is it?”  
Sam asked standing in front of me, I winged as I shrugged my shoulders.

He dumped his bags and lifted my shirt while I was leaning against a tree, the slight movement of the fabric causing me to gasp.  
“Shit Sparky”  
He said poking around, earning a zap from me.

“Stark”  
Bucky growled when he looked at the injury I definitely had a few broken reps and some massive bruising, he looked like he was going to go back to pay him back.

“Buck, just get me to the Bunker year?”  
I said holding his forearm, he nodded and he assisted me as we continued to the bunker, I knew I would start to heal on the way and I definitely would be better by morning.

We finally got to the bunker after a few hours of walking, Steve was already leaning against the door, I got so mad and I think the scowl that took residence on my face expressed that.

“I didn’t think she would lie to me”  
He said not defensively, I could tell he was hurt, I swallowed my anger and hugged him, I knew he and Nat were close and knowing he let her betray him and hurt us would be a kick in the teeth.

“We’re fine, so I guess that's all that matters”  
I said with a pained smirk.

“You aren’t fine Doll”  
Bucky stated, rearranging the bags so he could support me better as I dial in the code.

“What happened?”  
Steve asked looking me over worried.

“Tony got me in the stomach with his repulser, that hurts at close range”  
I smirked.

Steve opened the door holding it open while Bucky helped me down the stairs, the other two brought in the bags and Sam Locke up the door. Putting in the code to set the alarm, I nodded for Bucky to take me to the bed.

“I just need to lay down”  
I said with a groan.

“I’m really sorry Y/n, If I knew Nat would do this I wouldn’t have even agree”  
He said watching as Bucky lowered me down.

“Don’t wo...ahhh… worry about it”  
I said wincing and gripping my side.

“Y/n? What is it”  
Bucky moved me to check the area lightly pressing his flesh hand into the bruised area.

“Shit its broken, I need the med pack, Doll lay down flat for me ok, this is going to hurt a lot”  
He said my arm instinctively went to the spot feeing the bone poking out of my body, my head began to spin.

“Can… can you fix it?”  
I asked scared, the moment I realised it wasn’t just bruise I began to panic.

“Is PTSD a thing if you can’ t remember why you’re scared?”  
I nervously joked, Bucky washed his hands before he got the med kit from Sam, opening it he got the scalpel sitting it down on a cloth and cleaned the area around my wound, we all knew infection wasn't an issue for us who have been tinkered with but I think he was just being overly careful.

“I’m sorry Doll”  
He said, looking at me with sad blue eyes.  
“Steve, Wilson hold her down”

“No, no tie me down, I’d most likely shock them, and you too”  
I said panic flooded over me.  
“I’ll be fine, I'll stay still”

He nodded at me and cut around the bone so he could push it back in, I winced biting my hand until I could taste blood, I could feel it sliding into place, bucky got the dissolvable threat and stitched around to keep in where it should be and then stitched the wound closed, I was looking at the ceiling, tears steadily flowing down my face.

He caressed my face kissing my forehead.  
“I’m sorry”  
He whispered.

I turned capturing his lips with mine to show him it was fine, he stood back up and cleaned up but put everything away, I remained laying on the bed, Sam knelt down next to my head.

“You know I hate how much he cares for you”  
He joked, ruffling my hair.

“Man has good taste”  
I joked with a pitiful sob.

“You ok?”  
He said seriously.

“Yeah I, I don’t know why I’m panicking so much”  
I confessed.

“It happens, Y/n”  
Steve said tapping my foot.  
“Get some rest, I’ll make dinner as an apology”

Bucky came back over watching over me, I reached out for his hand he sat against the wall and intertwined his fingers with mine, I watched his face as he looked off to the far wall in thought as the world grew dark and I let sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky pov

We had been in hiding for about 3 weeks now getting prepared and contacting those who would still help Steve. We were to head out tomorrow and as far as I knew Y/n was still coming with us.

I was pretty happy about that, I was drawn to her, we were getting closer each day and pretty sure she felt the same, I hoped she did.

I sat watching Y/n tinker around in her with some gauntlet looking things, she was mad if she thought this was a regular Bunker, wires and gadgets everywhere she was fixing herself up a suit and I thought I’d watch.

“Hey Buck can you get me one of those insulated wires over there to your left”  
She asked, I grabbed the wire and walked over to her.

“Those damn shorts”  
I muttered.

“What?”  
She asked, looking up at me the position had my brain going to a very sinful place.

“Nothing, here”  
I handed her the wire and she stood back up and sat on her work bench.

“Bucky?”  
She questioned, looking up at me with those yellow Bambi eyes, she was incredible and extremely dangerous in every sense. I took a step closer to her, her eyes not breaking from mine.

“Don’t let them get me”  
The fear in her eyes was evident, for the first time since we met she was willingly showing me a different side to her, she was scared and I understood why.

“I won’t, they won’t hurt you again”  
I assured her, she looked down to her hands that were still fiddling with the wire, she stayed like that for a little before she reached out and held my metal arm, it was a strange sensation feeling the warmth of her touch.

She lent her head against my arm and we stood in the close proximity for a while, she showed that she needed me and I wasn’t going to let her down, I couldn't. She was just like me and I wanted to help her, I wanted her to know I was here for her.

I moved to hug her and she wrapped her arms around my waist, her head against my chest, she could possibly hear how fast my heart was beating just by her touch.

I was standing between her legs and I knew if Steve or Wilson walked in they would take this so far out of context, I stood back and helped Y/n off the bench.

“You want to go train for a bit?”  
I said lifting her chin so she would be facing me.

She smirked and her gaze dropped to my chest for a second before she walked out off into the the main room grabbing gear out of her bag and walked into the bathroom to get into her training gear.

“How she doing?”  
Sam asked as I walked into the main room.

“Scared I think”  
I replied.

“I’ll deny it if you mention it again but she likes having you around and I don’t hate the fact you two are close, but if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you”  
Sam was absolutely serious, I knew he cared for her but this was like a father protecting his only daughter.

“I think she would kill me”  
I shot back.

“She wouldn’t, as much as I’d hope she would I think she could bring herself to do it”  
He said with a shake of his head. 

“Right ready for me to wipe the floor with you?”  
Y/n said, walking out, running and jumping on my back.

I grabbed hold of her legs and walked to the empty room behind us lowering her so she could input the code, correcting her position, we entered the training room.

We trained hard for a long time, I could tell she was using me to expend her anger, I dodged or defended against her hits, she wasn’t giving me the chance to get a hit in.

“Y/n”  
I called to her, she ignored me throwing kicks and punches at a quicker pace, she was losing control of her abilities.

I grabbed on to her pulling her into my arms and her breathing was erratic. She clung onto me like I was the only thing keeping her grounded.

“I’m scared”  
She cried into my chest, I held her tighter wanting to protect her.

“You don’t need to be, you are strong and I’ll be by your side, the others too they’ll have your back too, you’ll be safe, Hydra shouldn’t be involved not where you’ll be”  
I assured her, running my hand across her back trying to calm her down.

She looked up at me with her beautiful golden eyes. She believed every word I said, I could see that she knew I’d do what I could to keep her safe.

Her hand found itself on my cheek, her thumb running across my jaw, I closed my eyes and lent into her touch, there was something about her that had me bending to her will, I just wanted to keep her near me and keep her safe but those two things are not the same.

“Bucky…. don’t die tomorrow”  
She said with a smirk but I could sense the seriousness.

“As long as you don’t”  
I said back kissing her cheek, the blush that settled on her cheeks made me chuckle.  
“And here I thought you’d be trouble, but here you are a blushing mess from a simple kiss on the cheek”

“Shut up old man!”  
She shot back, I picked her up and tackled her trying to lighten the mood, but like always she managed to reverse it.

“You’ll be fine Doll, I have no doubt about that”  
I said from underneath her, pushing back a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I hope so”  
She said with a soft smile.

“You will, now I can feel Steve and Wilson eyeing us from the window I’d rather not give them anymore fuel to tease us”  
I said lifting up from on top of her tiny frame.

Before I could move away she wrapped her legs around me holding me in place, raising up till her lips grazed my ear.  
“Let them watch”  
She cooed and the breath of her words sent a shiver down my spine.

“I knew you were trouble”  
I commented before she placed a kiss on my exposed neck pulling a growl from me. 

“If you don’t stop Doll I don’t think I’ll be able to remain gentlemanly much longer”  
I groaned.

“We can’t have that now can we?”  
She said before kicking me off and flipping me behind her with a thud.

And just like that she was back to the happy woman I first met, she left me hoping for something after all of this even if it wasn’t with her, though I wished it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

“Considering your own size you don’t think you’d have gotten a bit bigger car?”  
I asked Steve, the three guys were built and we looked like a clown car right now.

“Do you need more room?”  
Bucky asked me.

“No but you don’t look comfortable”  
I replied, placing a hand on his.

“Won’t be long now just need to pick some things up”  
Steve said as we pulled up under a bridge.

“Oooo she’s hot”  
I commented scruffing Steve’s hair laughing.

“Cut it out! I’ll be back”  
He said as he got out of the car.

“$20 they kiss”  
I stated.

“He wouldn’t”  
Sam said as he shook his head.

“Well then it’s an easy $20 for you then”  
I said reaching across to shake his hand.

“Can you move your seat forward?”  
Bucky asked Sam who replied with a quick no.

I shifted and pulled Bucky to move over closer to me. I was almost in his lap when I tapped Bucky’s thigh.

“Haha told you, you old men still have it”  
I said with a joyous chuckle holding out my hand to Sam who amazingly had a $20 on him.  
“Thank you!”

Steve made his way to the car and we stayed quiet about it as per his request, I was now sitting in between Bucky's legs, across his lap, with my own legs on the seat next to him his thumb ran small circles on my side as he held me steady.

I looked up at him, my hand caressing his face, he slowly looked down to me and I knew if I didn’t do this I’d regret it.

I pulled his face to mine our lips locking, I was scared he wouldn’t kiss me back being in the car with the others but the way he squeezed me and leant in deeper I knew it was the right decision.

Steve cleared his throat and we slowly pulled away from each other as we made it to the airport, we parked near a white van and we could finally get out to stretch our legs.

“You’re new”  
The driver of the white van commented.

“That I am, someone’s gotta help you fossils out”  
I said as I shook Hawkeyes hand.  
“But in all seriousness it’s an honour to meet you”  
I continued.

“You hear that an honour”  
He boasted he walked back to the van and opened the side door and some disheveled man kind of rolled out of it.

“Come with me”  
Bucky whispered into my ear as we walked behind a nearby pillar. His lips were against mine again moving in a hungry manor that was sending me crazy. This wasn’t the time, god I wish it was though.

“Bucky whatever happens you get to Siberia ok, I’ll be fine until you come back to me”  
I stated holding his face so he would look at me.

“You’re not coming?”  
He was suddenly worried.

“I will help you get there if that means I miss the plane I miss the plane but you need to do this, for both of us”  
He clenched his jaw and agreed, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, kissing my hand and we walked back to the group.

“Quick make out session before the fight?”  
Sam asked, trying to piss me off.

“Yup, you jealous Sam?”  
I shot back.

There was an announcement over the PA system. I looked to Bucky, we both new what was happening.

“They’re evacuating the airport”  
Bucky informed them and then we were at war with the other half of the avengers.

“So take down but not kill?”  
I asked with a smirk as we made our way through the airport, Steve told me to stay back, I was one of a few secret weapons, I listened to Steve monologue a bit before a kid flew across the area taking Steve’s shield.

Tony had tried to put his helmet down but I was already in his suit controlling it.  
“Friday? What’s going on?”  
He must be asking the A.I

I let go of his suit when Steve shot a look my way, I tried not to laugh too much, Steve shook his head and raised his arms so Clint could free him and now we were in the fight.

I heard the King say Bucky was his and I was not going to let him get the chance. I burst out of my hiding spot landing a kick to his side and sending him into a cart, recovering quickly he ran towards me and soon I had him on the ropes.

Just when I was gaining a strong upper hand Steve threw his shield taking his attention and telling me to go after the kid. I ran inside and flew to their level out of sight of the others.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick”  
I heard Sam as I flew by, frying the web that was heading towards him.

“Yeah they do don't they Falcon”  
I joked as I started to run with them.

“Ouch”  
Sam shot back.

“Sparky, head to the hanger, we will meet you there”  
Steve ordered over comms.

“You sure?”  
I asked.

“We need you to do this Y/n”  
Bucky said as he threw a sign at the boy.

“Go on do it for your lover boy”  
Sam teased as the sign came back I caught it and tossed it through a window before sending electricity toward him.

“I’ll do my best or take out as many as I can while I try”  
I commented and flew off.

“Uhh Tony we have a flier”  
War machine announced much to my annoyance.  
“No not falcon a girl”

I flew towards the hanger to get the quinjet ready, but was cut off by bullets flying towards me, looking in their direction I saw War machine and Tony joining him.

“Guys I got the tin men on me”  
I called over the comms.

“Your new”  
War machine stated again it must be criteria to state the obvious.

“And more than you can handle”  
I laughed at the pair knowing last time tony and I saw each other I kicked his ass.

“Yeah sure thing little girl”  
He countered.

I sent electricity towards both of them, temporarily shorting their suits.  
“We’re here now, we have your back Sparky”  
Sam stated.

I traded blows with both armoured men, almost cracking through their hard shells, I was blasted down by War machine sending me a decent way back from the hangar which pissed me off. Bucky helped me to my feet as we ran towards the hanger when a laser went across the ground.

My gaze didn’t leave War machine until a hand was on my arm.

“Y/n you need to calm it down”  
Steve ordered.

I nodded and relaxed slightly. Vision. He lectured Steve about doing the right thing and this didn’t help my temper, electricity started to flicker off my body as I stared him down.

Both sides ran towards each other like an amped up game of chicken, we were trading blows but I had my eye on Vision, something about him set me off.

I flew up and was fighting him away from the others so I didn’t zap them in the process. Worrying about the others I miscalculated and he managed to get his hands on me.

“Something’s wrong”  
I said as I grew dizzy, like I was glitching.  
“What are you doing to me?!”

He didn’t say anything, he just placed his hands on my head and the most excruciating pain shot through my entire body.

I couldn’t help but scream as he did, flashes of people and places running through my mind, the pain got worse until it suddenly stopped.

I could feel that I was still screaming, but now I was falling towards the tarmac landing with a thud. I let off a burst of electricity on impact causing an emp effect.

Staggering to my feet I looked around to see my team trying to get to me, I saw Bucky he was struggling against T’challa and in an instant I was ripping him away.

I felt more powerful than ever. I flew up higher and made a path for the team to get to the hangar they started running when Vision tried to intervene again. I shot him from the sky with a bolt and Wanda assisted with getting them into the building.

“They won’t make it out”  
Tony stated and I turned to him. I loved the way the look I was giving made him step back, raising my hand and dropping it, everyone on their side lost their tech.

“They still have me”  
Vision stated as he made his way to the jet only to be stopped by Wanda.

“And they still have me!”  
I bellowed as I concentrated on the jet the moment they were in I started the take off sequence they were going to make it out.

“You better come back to me soldier”  
I said over comms before they were too far away.

“Yes ma’am”  
He said back.

The tech was back up and War machine went after the jet, my energy was fading quick, Sam noticed and went after him.

I looked to Vision and saw him aim for Sam, Sam managed to dodge but it would of hit Rhodes and the impact would kill him, I flew over. I was the only one who would make it, I flew in front of the beam taking most of the force, it was intense and with my wavering strength I fell to the ground hard.

I saw Ironman and Sam rush to me, all I could think of was Bucky as unconsciousness took over me. Hoping he got away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Considering your own size you don't think you'd have gotten a bit bigger car?"  
I asked Steve, the three guys were built and we looked like a clown car right now.

"Do you need more room?"  
Bucky asked me.

"No but you don't look comfortable"  
I replied, placing a hand on his.

"Won't be long now just need to pick some things up"  
Steve said as we pulled up under a bridge.

"Oooo she's hot"  
I commented scruffing Steve's hair laughing.

"Cut it out! I'll be back"  
He said as he got out of the car.

"$20 they kiss"  
I stated.

"He wouldn't"  
Sam said as he shook his head.

"Well then it's an easy $20 for you then"  
I said reaching across to shake his hand.

"Can you move your seat forward?"  
Bucky asked Sam who replied with a quick no.

I shifted and pulled Bucky to move over closer to me. I was almost in his lap when I tapped Bucky's thigh.

"Haha told you, you old men still have it"  
I said with a joyous chuckle holding out my hand to Sam who amazingly had a $20 on him.  
"Thank you!"

Steve made his way to the car and we stayed quiet about it as per his request, I was now sitting in between Bucky's legs, across his lap, with my own legs on the seat next to him his thumb ran small circles on my side as he held me steady.

I looked up at him, my hand caressing his face, he slowly looked down to me and I knew if I didn't do this I'd regret it.

I pulled his face to mine our lips locking, I was scared he wouldn't kiss me back being in the car with the others but the way he squeezed me and leant in deeper I knew it was the right decision.

Steve cleared his throat and we slowly pulled away from each other as we made it to the airport, we parked near a white van and we could finally get out to stretch our legs.

"You're new"  
The driver of the white van commented.

"That I am, someone's gotta help you fossils out"  
I said as I shook Hawkeyes hand.  
"But in all seriousness it's an honour to meet you"  
I continued.

"You hear that an honour"  
He boasted he walked back to the van and opened the side door and some disheveled man kind of rolled out of it.

"Come with me"  
Bucky whispered into my ear as we walked behind a nearby pillar. His lips were against mine again moving in a hungry manor that was sending me crazy. This wasn't the time, god I wish it was though.

"Bucky whatever happens you get to Siberia ok, I'll be fine until you come back to me"  
I stated holding his face so he would look at me.

"You're not coming?"  
He was suddenly worried.

"I will help you get there if that means I miss the plane I miss the plane but you need to do this, for both of us"  
He clenched his jaw and agreed, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, kissing my hand and we walked back to the group.

"Quick make out session before the fight?"  
Sam asked, trying to piss me off.

"Yup, you jealous Sam?"  
I shot back.

There was an announcement over the PA system. I looked to Bucky, we both new what was happening.

"They're evacuating the airport"  
Bucky informed them and then we were at war with the other half of the avengers.

"So take down but not kill?"  
I asked with a smirk as we made our way through the airport, Steve told me to stay back, I was one of a few secret weapons, I listened to Steve monologue a bit before a kid flew across the area taking Steve's shield.

Tony had tried to put his helmet down but I was already in his suit controlling it.  
"Friday? What's going on?"  
He must be asking the A.I

I let go of his suit when Steve shot a look my way, I tried not to laugh too much, Steve shook his head and raised his arms so Clint could free him and now we were in the fight.

I heard the King say Bucky was his and I was not going to let him get the chance. I burst out of my hiding spot landing a kick to his side and sending him into a cart, recovering quickly he ran towards me and soon I had him on the ropes.

Just when I was gaining a strong upper hand Steve threw his shield taking his attention and telling me to go after the kid. I ran inside and flew to their level out of sight of the others.

"Everyone's got a gimmick"  
I heard Sam as I flew by, frying the web that was heading towards him.

"Yeah they do don't they Falcon"  
I joked as I started to run with them.

"Ouch"  
Sam shot back.

"Sparky, head to the hanger, we will meet you there"  
Steve ordered over comms.

"You sure?"  
I asked.

"We need you to do this Y/n"  
Bucky said as he threw a sign at the boy.

"Go on do it for your lover boy"  
Sam teased as the sign came back I caught it and tossed it through a window before sending electricity toward him.

"I'll do my best or take out as many as I can while I try"  
I commented and flew off.

"Uhh Tony we have a flier"  
War machine announced much to my annoyance.  
"No not falcon a girl"

I flew towards the hanger to get the quinjet ready, but was cut off by bullets flying towards me, looking in their direction I saw War machine and Tony joining him.

"Guys I got the tin men on me"  
I called over the comms.

"Your new"  
War machine stated again it must be criteria to state the obvious.

"And more than you can handle"  
I laughed at the pair knowing last time tony and I saw each other I kicked his ass.

"Yeah sure thing little girl"  
He countered.

I sent electricity towards both of them, temporarily shorting their suits.  
"We're here now, we have your back Sparky"  
Sam stated.

I traded blows with both armoured men, almost cracking through their hard shells, I was blasted down by War machine sending me a decent way back from the hangar which pissed me off. Bucky helped me to my feet as we ran towards the hanger when a laser went across the ground.

My gaze didn't leave War machine until a hand was on my arm.

"Y/n you need to calm it down"  
Steve ordered.

I nodded and relaxed slightly. Vision. He lectured Steve about doing the right thing and this didn't help my temper, electricity started to flicker off my body as I stared him down.

Both sides ran towards each other like an amped up game of chicken, we were trading blows but I had my eye on Vision, something about him set me off.

I flew up and was fighting him away from the others so I didn't zap them in the process. Worrying about the others I miscalculated and he managed to get his hands on me.

"Something's wrong"  
I said as I grew dizzy, like I was glitching.  
"What are you doing to me?!"

He didn't say anything, he just placed his hands on my head and the most excruciating pain shot through my entire body.

I couldn't help but scream as he did, flashes of people and places running through my mind, the pain got worse until it suddenly stopped.

I could feel that I was still screaming, but now I was falling towards the tarmac landing with a thud. I let off a burst of electricity on impact causing an emp effect.

Staggering to my feet I looked around to see my team trying to get to me, I saw Bucky he was struggling against T'challa and in an instant I was ripping him away.

I felt more powerful than ever. I flew up higher and made a path for the team to get to the hangar they started running when Vision tried to intervene again. I shot him from the sky with a bolt and Wanda assisted with getting them into the building.

"They won't make it out"  
Tony stated and I turned to him. I loved the way the look I was giving made him step back, raising my hand and dropping it, everyone on their side lost their tech.

"They still have me"  
Vision stated as he made his way to the jet only to be stopped by Wanda.

"And they still have me!"  
I bellowed as I concentrated on the jet the moment they were in I started the take off sequence they were going to make it out.

"You better come back to me soldier"  
I said over comms before they were too far away.

"Yes ma'am"  
He said back.

The tech was back up and War machine went after the jet, my energy was fading quick, Sam noticed and went after him.

I looked to Vision and saw him aim for Sam, Sam managed to dodge but it would of hit Rhodes and the impact would kill him, I flew over. I was the only one who would make it, I flew in front of the beam taking most of the force, it was intense and with my wavering strength I fell to the ground hard.

I saw Ironman and Sam rush to me, all I could think of was Bucky as unconsciousness took over me. Hoping he got away.


	9. 9

*A small girl ran after a much taller dark haired man dressed in dark robes, he looked pained, scared maybe.  
"Brother will you read to me in the garden?"

"Yes, but there's something I think you should know first little one"  
The man said still not turning to face the girl.

"It's bad isn't it Loki?"  
The girl asked, the reason for the man's sour face now becoming clear.

"Yes, Father has decided to hide you so you will be safe, news of your talents and strength have spread far, he fears there are plans to take you away, so instead of keep you near and safe he is sending you to Midgard"  
Loki explained, tears forming he turned to hide the few that managed to trail down his face.

"He can't, I'm not completely hopeless. I know I'm young but I'm strong! I can protect myself, you've taught me magic and stealth combat, Thor has taught me how to fight too, Father is just scared!! You, you have to tell him Brother! Tell him not to send me away!!"  
The girl screamed at Loki.

"My princess, I agree with him, Asgard and it's most precious treasure... you, would be in too much danger"  
Loki said crouching to the girls level, holding her close as they both cried.  
"I'm sorry little one, but when you remember who you are, when you remember us Thor and I will come for you. We will bring you home"

"Re-remember?"  
The small girl stuttered as her mind went black.*

"Well that is interesting"  
Vision said as he continued through Y/n mind as she lay sleeping in a failed slumber.

"What!?"  
Steve said with urgency, he didn't want Y/n to lose Bucky selfishly he didn't want his friend to lose more people.

"Not my memories to tell"  
The A.I replied.

Y/n and Bucky were laying down on the grass in the warm sun enjoying each other's company after a decent training session, Y/n looked up at the handsome man noticing he was worrying.....again.

"What's on your mind soldier?"  
She asked breaking his concentration.

"You"  
He said plainly, causing Y/n to worry.

"Good things I hope"  
Y/n asked nervously.

"Not exactly"  
Yup here we go again, Bucky self sabotaging.

"Explain....."  
She urged him, prepared to talk him down again.

"You shouldn't be with me, I'm..... you would have to be in hiding, and you should not be locked away from the world anymore than you have been"  
Bucky said while he played with Y/n's hair.  
"You're too kind and beautiful to be hidden"

"Bucky, you say this like there not an entire evil organisation after me as well, we know that even if we think they're all gone HYDRA will never fill be gone, I'm in this for the long haul Buck"  
She said back running circles on his chest.

"I know what you're doing"  
Y/n spoke up after the pair grew silent the soft breeze through the grass was all they could hear.

"You're committing yourself to a possibility only taking your self loathing into account"  
She stated, Bucky didn't mind her calling him out.  
He looked down at her smirking.

"Your a bossy one, well what do you see from your side of things?"  
He asked, needing her positive outlook, and really just wanting to see how her eyes sparked and her voice when she was passionate about something.

"I see, me and my strong, caring, hot, soft......"  
She paused before swallowing hard and continuing.  
"Boyfriend.... taking on any challenges together side by side, always"

"B-boyfriend? Me?"  
Bucky asked as he sat up cupping her face.

"Yes you dummy, I want to be official even if it's only ever you, me, Sam and Cap that know, I want them to know I'm yours"  
She continued, growing closer resting their foreheads against each other.

"Who would have thought being on the run from a framed terrorist attack would lead me to you.... I must be the luckiest man on earth"  
Bucky said with a chuckle.

"Hey guys, Nat wants to meet up and talk"  
Steve called out breaking the tender moment.

"You're friend is a fool"  
Y/n said under her breath to Bucky who nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"   
She called out.

"6 hours at most"   
He shouted back.

"Right if you're not back I'll send Sam out, but for the record it's not a smart idea!!"  
Y/n continued.

"Sam said the same thing"  
Steve laughed as he turned back to the house.  
Bucky kissed her hair and pulled her against his chest while they sat enjoying the closeness of each other.

"That's kind of really sweet"  
Wanda said with a smile.  
"She really loves Barnes"

"That's going to make her happy to know that he's not here"  
Tony sighed.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
A booming voice echoed through the building and Thor along with Loki marched through the building.

"In here"  
Wanda called out knowing who it was and why they were here.

"Whoa whoa why is he here?!"  
Tony and Steve shouted pointing to Loki.

"We are here for her!"  
Thor said.

"I'm done, now we just need to wait for her to wake up"  
Vision said and stood back from Y/n Wanda followed suit.

Loki ran over and stood beside the sleeping woman looking over her, grabbing her hand and kissing it, he kissed her forehead and caressed her hair like a long lost lover.

Steve began to freak out, thinking she had another lover before Bucky.

"You can wake up now Little one, please wake up, I need to see those beautiful golden eyes of yours”  
Loki cooed over her.

"You know her?"  
Tony asked pointing to Y/n

"She is our little sister, she was sent away to be safe, and all memories of her taken, until she remembered we could not come for her"  
Thor explained as he walked over to his sister, holding her other arm tightly.

All of a sudden both gods were sent backwards as Y/n shot up releasing a huge electronic pulse, looking around panicked she flew over to Sam holding him impossibly tight to her.

"I'm so sorry Sam, god how could I have forgotten you!"  
She said he just pet her back, unable to say anything back due to her grip.

"And what about us?"  
Loki asked from behind her, she bristled and slowly turned around, letting go of Sam.

She gasped and fell to the ground crying, the princes walked over, kneeling down to her level holding her while she cried.


	10. 10

I was sitting with Sam and Steve, needing a break from all of this info, I needed my friend and I needed to know what was happening with Bucky, that was more important to me right now.

"They're going to get Hydra out of his head Y/n and then you will have him back"  
Steve said as he handed me a coffee.

"We will have him back, I'm so sorry for the pain in the ass I've been this last week, it's been an adjustment, Loki and Thor are like two puppies that won't leave me alone! It's put me in a pretty bad mood to be honest"  
I felt like crap for being a bitch lately but I was out for 2 weeks then forgot everything and remembered it all again plus more on the same day, then my newly found brothers.... well this is possibly the first time they haven't been with me since I got my memories back, Loki would float in and out because he is still in deep shit. But Thor, oh my god he will not leave my side!!

"Well once Bucky wakes up we can run off to see him"  
Steve said with a smile.

"Nah but for real we get it, you went from isolation to people around you 24/7 plus wow you're a princess"  
Sam said teasing me.

"No! Do not start with that crap, though it kind of is nice to know HYDRA didn't mess with me too much, but down side I remember Bucky from back then too"  
I stated knowing this would get Steve's attention but he wouldn't like what I had to say.

"You do?"  
He asked, his interest peaked.

"Yeah they would send him in to basically try and take me on, you saw that footage, it happened a lot, I caused him so much pain, it would be like sending an infant to take on an adult he had no chance, then they sent me to.... I need to see Nat!"  
I shot up, running out of the room, I had hoped she would be in the building, running past the gym, her room getting to the lounge she was talking with Clint.

I ran up to her hugging her, crying I could tell she was hesitant to hug me back, eventually she did.

"I'm so fucking sorry Nat, so so sorry"  
I sobbed hugging her tight, I heard her gasp and her arms tremble. I knew she realised I had remembered.

"I... I remember"  
I sobbed looking at her, cupping her face.

"It's ok, I kind of hoped you wouldn't remember"  
She smirked with her eyes tearing up, she hugged me again hiding her face in my hair.

**  
{Flash back to the red room}  
"Natasha!"  
I called out walking into the Red room, where Bucky was sparring with the redhead.

"Y/n, what are you doing?!"  
She was still pissy about our fight earlier, I climbed into the ring with the Winter soldier yelling at me in Russian to piss off.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, Nat hugged back, I heard Bucky sigh and step out of the ring.

"I'm sorry"  
I whispered against her hair.

"No, you can't leave me"  
Natasha hushed out, holding back her cries, we had been together for 7 months, I had real, true feelings for her, it wasn't love it was companionship and not of the romantic type, if people like us could have best friends she would be mine, she was though having a thing with Bucky, I was the only one who knew.

"It's not up to me, Fuck I wish it was, they are calling me out, I don't know why so I dont know how long It’ll be, I'm sorry Nat"

"You're just going to let it happen? Not even fight them on it?"  
She pushed me back yelling at me, I knew this would hurt her, I knew I was breaking her heart, leaving her alone, leaving her in general.

"They will put me under if I fight it Natasha you know that"  
I stated, it terrified me to think that they would freeze me again.

"Just fuck off then if your just going to lay down like a door mat!!"  
She screamed in my face swinging a punch at me.

"Nat"  
I pleaded, maybe it was more than companionship.

"You heard her Y/n"  
Bucky growled at me grabbing my arm and shoving me away.   
I walked out looking back to the pair, both looking heartbroken.  
**

"You know they just wanted to freeze me again, that's why they called me in, they didn't have a mission for me just death without dying, then I woke up and broke out, I remember before I woke up I was coming back for you but the moment I woke up I forgot everything"  
I explained I knew she possibly still hated me for it.

"Y/n really it's fine, I acted like a brat"  
She tried to tell me but I felt like shit.

"Oh god now this is really awkward"  
I said realising that last time I knew who she was she was sleeping with Bucky.

"No its not, all of that was a lifetime ago, none of us are the same and really he only had eyes for you ~princess~"  
I didn't get what she meant, Bucky and I hated each other back then.

"Not you too"  
I shook my head.

"So were you two like, ya know...."  
Clint asked.

"No, ya perv! We were like sisters I guess, best friend or what we could call that and then she got a call to leave and she left, never to see her again until Tony and I went to bring her and the others in."  
Nat slapped Clint across the chest.

"Off ow, can't blame a guy for asking!!"  
Clint complained and we both laughed.  
"So you're brother, he's teaching you magic?"

"Yeah, well reminding me what I know, and he keeps insisting I wear gowns, or atleast asgardian clothes, apparently shorts and tees just don't cut it. He really is quite pompous"  
I said with a giggle.

"You in a gown, that's laughable"  
Nat said lightheartedly.

"I know I feel like a cat that belongs to a toddler"  
I said with a shudder.

"It's not that bad"  
Tony commented as he walked in grabbing a water.

"No it really is Tony, soooooo while you're here, you wanna let me fiddle with the nano tech??"  
I said floating over to the island bench.

"Ah Sister there you are"  
Thor boomed walking into the room.  
"Ready for some training, finally you can fight someone worthy of your abilities!"

I shook my head and looked to Tony for help.  
"Actually thunder dome, I need her help in the lab, but she's all yours this afternoon"

"Very well a princess should keep appointments"  
Thor stated as he grabbed food out of the fridge.

"Thank you"  
I mouthed to tony who winked at me and we walked out and towards the lab, since the incident pre memories Tony has been interested in what I can do with his tech.


	11. 11

Tony and I had been in the lab for a few hours at this point I had finally been able to fully control the Nanotech into a personal suit fully capable of dealing with my abilities, and it was tough and durable.

"So you think you could replicate how I work with the tech?"  
I asked as I was helping Tony with a booster for the repulsers of his own suit.

"Yeah, it seems pretty simple, I was over complicating it"  
He said doing something in his corner he had built up into a metallic nest.

"You know this has to be my favourite place in the whole building"  
I stated spinning around on my chair.

"You flirting with me Princess?"  
Tony smirked as the words left his mouth.

"I'm not here for you Tinman, I'm here for the tech!"  
I said sending a low current along the scrap metal zapping him.

"Ouch!!! well you can take that with you, consider it a coronation gift"  
Tony joked I didn't understand.

"What's the gift?"  
I asked tilting my head.

"The suit, the one you have on, it's yours"  
He said I flew over and hugged him.

"Thank you Tony!!!!"  
I kissed his head a hundred times. Mainly to annoy him, Peter and I started this a few days ago, I really like that kid.

"Trying to steal my husband now are you Princess?"  
I looked up to see Pepper smiling at her annoyed husband.

"Pepper!!!!"  
I jumped up walking over and hugging her.

"Please I didn't think you would play into this princess crap too"  
I laughed a little.

"It's just too good, you miss are not regal at all!"  
She joked looking at the thick bracelet made of Nanotech. 

"Wanna tell my brothers that?"  
I asked with a sigh, Loki and Thor were putting it on thick! I hated it.

"Mmmmm no"  
Pepper said pretending to actually think about it... rude.

"And here I thought you liked me"  
Complaining, I knew Pepper was a good friend already, we just clicked and she was so kind and helpful and looked at me like I was normal.

"Yes but I like watching you suffer, since your the reason Tony sticks around here longer to tinker"  
She shot back in her professional voice.

"Well I'll just have to stop calling past here"  
I shrugged.

"Nope no, you're like a human diagnosis tool, I need you!"  
Tony disputed, my being around helped him immensely making his work quicker.

"See if he said it like I wasn't an object I'd think he liked having me around"  
I commented to Pepper.

"Oh before you go Y/n are you coming to the Gala?"  
She asked over her shoulder, Tony was holding a charity Gala and apparently we all had to go and of course word got to my brothers and I should be attending such events.

"Yep, With Thor as my date, Loki talked to him about, even coordinated our outfits"  
I said with a sigh.

"I don't get why you fight it so much, they both clearly love you very much, they just want to spoil their little Sister"  
Pepper added, I get it but sometimes a girl liked to breath.

"I know but I'm run ragged, Magic, fighting, worry about frozen boyfriend, deal with memories, Steve checking I still love his best buddy, I'm glad Tony and Banner let me hang out in the labs"  
I ranted a bit, both Pepper and Tony smiling. 

"Miss Odinsdottir, your brother is heading your way"  
I glared at Tony knowing he was the reason FRIDAY had a new name for me.

I took off out of the room heading in the opposite direction, but to my disappointment I ran smack bang into Loki.

"Why not just go through the walls?"  
He asked with a smirk, I smirked back and ran through the walls going the way Thor came from.

"Y/n Odinsdottir!!! You neglect your training, you must learn to fight like an Asgardian should!"  
Thor called out as he stomped down the halls.

"I know how to fight Thor, you want to watch the footage again?"  
She shot back both brothers cornering her.

"No I do not"  
Thor replied, my training involved myself being tortured and hurt and neither liked seeing me forced to attack so viciously.

I instantly felt bad for bringing it up and hurting the feelings of my brothers.  
"Teach me to use my lightning and fly better and we can go train right now"

"Good compromising Sister"  
Loki whispered into my ear earning himself a slight zap.

"And you will teach me that illusion thing too"  
I said turning slightly to look up at him.

"Of course Little one"  
He said before disappearing.

Out side in the grounds Thor had me quite literally flying around in circles, did I slam into the compound 4 times? yes, did I get dizzy? Yes can I aim lightning on the fly? Kinda a little.... I'm getting better.

"Loki said your magic is a lot better, you always were a natural"  
Thor commented while I hovered.

"Yeah, but I do like fighting more, being in the middle of it all, coming out victorious"  
I said thinking back to when they would send Bucky in to fight me, I hated that I hurt him but I loved winning.

"Well you were said to be our greatest warrior, that's why so many wanted to take you from us Sister"  
He said with a sad look before he decided enough talk more sparing. 

** time skip **

"Oh wow you look incredible Y/n but I'd suspect that's a bit short for royal Asgardian gowns"  
Nat said with a smirk.

"Loki compromised, I 'need to be one with the people' so I insisted I cannot wear Asgardian clothes to a Gala in the city"  
I laughed out.  
"But I feel like the biggest loser my first Gala and My Brother is my date....."  
I sighed putting on earrings.

"So HYDRA never sent you to fancy events?"  
She asked curious because usually pretty female agents would only take those kinds of missions.

"Nope I would be sent on missions that Buck couldn't handle.... god I miss him"  
I left out a shaky breath.

"You love him don't you?"  
She said it like a question but I knew it was a statement.

"Yeah I really do, I hope Shuri can get them out of his head, he deserves that"  
I said putting on my other earring once I pulled back my tears.

"And are they in your head?"  
I shook my head at her question, looking around the room trying to gather my thoughts.

"Vision and Wanda never found anything and they had to force me to do their bidding, it wasn't like Bucky, they tortured me into compliance where they had the words for him"  
I explained what I could, while my memories are fuzzy there are still some that My brain is suppressing on its own.

We made our way to the building in the city where the gala was being held, Thor grabbed my hand placing it on his arm like I was shown to, I knew there were women in Asgard that did not have to suffer through being proper so why did I.

It was quite boring to be honest but Tony promised an after party and Thor told me about some booze from Asgard that he guaranteed would get me drunk so I dealt with it.

Back at the compound we were in a lounge area and I was for the first time ever very, very drunk and apparently a drunk Y/n is emotional.

I sat out on the grass with my drink, looking up at the sky crying, how cliche.

"Hey there"  
Steve called out.  
"Seen you go missing everything ok?"

"Yea.... no what if he doesn't want me?"  
I blurted out.

"Who? Buck? Why wouldn't he, you know he was so worried for you, almost didn't go under, he wanted to be with you I don't think that'll change just because you're a princess"  
Steve rambled.

"I miss him Steve, I... I love him, I just I need him, god I sound pathetic"  
I cried more, Steve came and sat down next to me.

"Definitely not pathetic Y/n"  
He replied neither said much else, I laid down with my head on his legs looking up again.

"There's something big coming Steve and I don't know if it's good or bad but I can feel it"  
I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. 12

And I was not wrong, Thanos was coming, he was after the infinity stones.  
I had no idea what to do my Brothers returned home, to fix some mess they had there that I "didn't need to worry about" odds are it was them being over protective again, I hated it, everyone was keeping a close eye on me and it was pissing me off.

"Hey where's Steve, Vis and Wanda?"  
I asked Peter, I knew he was too intimidated by anyone to lie, and I was right.

"Waka..... um Walmart, yeah a trip to Walmart"  
Pete stammered over his words.

"Those Motherfuckers!!!!!"  
I stormed through the building, getting to Steve's computer hacking into it for any communications from Wakanda, finding out more than I'd care too, I traced the location, storming out of his office I continued through most people staying out of my way.

"Woah woah Y/n, what's up"  
Tony called out trying to stall me.

"Oh you know the Wakanda trip I should have been going on! And why was I not told Bucky was awake?!"  
I sarcastically stated, while I put on a pair of boots and starting to lose my shit.

"Y/n they didn't....."  
He continued but i knew what he was goign to say.

"Didn't want to risk Bucky having a change of mind? And I'd lose it? I'm not a child yeah I'd be heartbroken but there's bigger shit going on and I know for a fact we will need more than just those few if Thanos ends up in Wakanda for Visions stone!!"  
I was getting even more pissed off with how everyone was treating me, I could help, I could save people, be the difference but they were locking me away.

"Look just wait"  
Tony tried to stop me as I went to walk out the door.

"I'm done waiting"  
I turned back before exiting the building and taking off.

*** Bucky pov***

Steve and I were walking around with T'challa being filled in on the impending doom, I had to try to pay attention because my thoughts were on Y/n the whole time, and Steve wouldn't answer me when I asked why she didn't come with him, he knew I was awake and free of HYDRA.

Screw it.  
"Steve! Did she, did Y/n find someone else?"  
I tried to hide the fear in my voice but it wasn't really working, he looked at me with a sad look before we were interrupted but Shuri.

"Bother we have an unidentified.... Something heading this way and not slowing down"  
She ran out to tell us, bringing up a projection from her bracelet.

"The barrier will get it"  
The king shrugged it off until the message that the barrier was being messed with.

"Its bringing it down"  
She commented looking up.

"Y/n"  
Steve sighed, shaking his head.

I watched the yellow form fly directly for us slamming to the ground with a crackling force and through the dust walked Y/n looking beautiful as ever, her eyes and hair glowing electricity flickering off her body, she looked pissed and was heading right to Steve, did he not tell her?

I looked to Steve who looked ready to cop a serve from her, I walked ahead heading straight for her, she could yell at him later I needed to see her up close, I needed her.

She paused for a moment when I got infront of her, before she had the chance to say anything I cradled the back of her head lifting her by her waist and bringing her lips to mine, I was worried she wouldn't kiss me back, that she moved on without me.

Her lips moved against mine, her hands raising to bury themselves in my hair, the way she kissed me and held onto me I knew nothing between us changed.

I pulled away running my fingers along her face, taking in the beauty I had longed for, her yellow eyes looking up at me, tears welling along with a huge smile, she looked me over, I loved having her in my arms again.

"I love you"  
Those three words have never sounded sweeter, but too soon she shifted her gaze to the man behind me.

"You are so lucky Steve so damn lucky!!"  
She seethed just loud enough for him to hear her, I could feel the buzz coming off her.

"I didn't want to tell you, in case...."  
Steve started, his would be speech was not something she was wanting to hear.

"Yeah I get it in case Buck didn't want me once he found out who I am"  
She pushed away from me stomping over to him, if I wasn't scared she was about to kill him on the spot the size difference would be comical.  
"I'm so sorry for barging in Your Majesty"

"No it's fine, it is a lot"  
He said back to her, T'challa looked back to Steve and shook his head.

"Just don't make a mess"  
He said with a smirk.

She smirked at him as he and Shuri left Steve to suffer the angry woman in front of him.

"Look I get you're mad at Steve, but you wanna explain? Did you find out who you are?"  
I asked grabbing her arm, I saw Steve visibly relax when her attention was off him, this was odd, he usually faced everything with a knuckle headed level of courage.

"Long story short... you know Thor and Loki yeah?"  
She started speaking but was eyeing of Steve again, I didn't hate how she was acting towards him it was kind of funny.

"The Gods?"  
Not like there are others.

"Yeah well... jeez it sounds so stupid but now I'm scared to tell you"  
She said looking up at me before looking away again.

"Doll I love you, and plus what's worse than being the absolutely stunning woman who beat the crap out of me more times than I can count all because she loved to win"

"Oh you remember.... so you remember Nat too?"  
She looked back at me eyes wide, and scared.

"Yeah"  
Shit.

"So do I"  
I was freaking out, what would she think now remembering that.

"Trust me Doll you are the be all and end all for me, nothing you say could change that"  
I cupped her face really trying to break through her walls I could see her putting up.

"Even if I was say the little sister of said gods?"  
She looked down fiddling with the hemline of my shirt.

"You serious?"  
I stood back to attempt to gage if she was joking or not.

"Y-yeah, I was sent away to keep Asgard and myself safe, I'm kind of bad ass"  
She said and man her smirk she knew she was incredible, and the beautiful idiot thought that would scare me away.

"You already were, an you were seriously scared that would scare me away?"  
Kissing her forehead I moved back just enough to to say.

"Well not until some muscle head put the Idea in there and then hid the fact you were awake"  
She said in a mocking voice and flared at Steve again.

"Steve"  
I sighed turning to him.

"Well I didn't want to chance it ok! Y/n you know it, we need you"  
I got his point but it wasn't the best way about it.

"Yeah and regardless of what Bucky said I would have fought to the best of my ability. What hurt most was that you thought I was fickle enough to risk the world because of my own heart break! Plus it doesn't help that now Ive finished training with my brothers you all walk around me like I'm a damn bomb!! Pepper of all people, you know the one at most risk being around all of us treats me like a damn human!"

"Y/n, I..."  
He tried to get a word in but Y/n was not having it, she had gotten so strong.

"No while I'm getting it all out you will listen! I was alone for so bloody long, and then Suddenly I have Sam back, I had you and Bucky, I got used to not being alone, I liked being surrounded by people, and then I end up falling fast and deep for Buck, then what? He gets taken away, I wake up with no memories get them back, find out I'm a damn Goddess and in that moment you all treated me different and you know being alone has nothing on alienation and then you keep it from me that Bucky was awake?!"  
Her voice was beginning to crack you could hear the hurt, if I hadn't been frozen I would of been there for her.

"Doll"  
I pulled her into my chest eyeing off Steve I was actually pissed at him, I trusted him to look out for her.  
"I'm here now, I love you Y/n so much"

"I'm sorry Y/n"  
He was sorry but he let her feel alone, I know he thought he was in the right.

"Whatever, I didn't come to yell at you"  
She snarled at him.

"You got a room we can go to?"  
She whispered into my ear her breathe against my skin sending a shiver through me.

"Mmhmm well Buddy you're on your own for a while"  
I laughed as Y/n jumped on my back, I walked off laughing, all I wanted after seeing her put Steve in his place was to kiss the hell outta my girl.


	13. 13

*** Y/n pov ***  
After I went off at Steve, Bucky brought me to the room the king had given him to stay in, it was beautiful but I caught myself looking out of the huge window taking in the view I was quickly becoming very fond of.

Bucky came up behind me moving my hair and began to kiss my neck and shoulder, his hands grazing over my body, his fingers gripping and caressing.

"I missed you so much Doll"  
His tone was full of so much lust and need, the husk in his voice vibrating through me back, I tilted my head back to face him. 

His lips brushing over mine, everything felt delicate, fragile, his arms wrapped around me, lifting me slightly, his flesh hand coming up to caress my cheek he finally pressed his lips against mine, sending a wave of bliss through me.

He placed me down at the foot of the bed and stood back taking his top off, I fiddled with my own top taking it off.

Bucky rushed to catch me part way holding my top in place before taking it off as gently as possible, he kissed my lips and continued to kiss his way down my neck to my collarbone, his lips traveled lower as he lowered my pants at a painfully blissful pace.

This man before me was making sure to worship me like I'd deny him if he didn't, all I wanted was to finally be with him physically, I needed him like I needed air.

Once the my body was free of any clothing I instinctively looked at my feet he stood back and took in the sight of my body. He lifted my head so I'd be looking at him and the look he sent me was one of love, I stepped even closer towards him and reached for the tie on his pants.

His metal hand grabbed mine stopping me midtask, bending me over, he held my hands to the bed as he kissed my back, sending a delicious shiver up my spine.

Lifting my arms slightly he spun me around using his other arm. He lifted me up and onto the bed, hovering over me he all but devoured me, he licked, nipped and sucked along my bare chest and stomach, his free hand running across my skin.

"I love you"  
I blurted out and it was like my needy admittance beneath him triggered something. His lips were against mine, roughly he kissed me,releasing my hands he stood to remove the remainder of his clothes.

By the time he returned to the bed I was on my knees, our mouths met again and desperate hands grabbed at needy flesh as our tongues danced.

His hands grabbed my thighs lifting me causing me to fall back, he hovered again looking frantically in my eyes, silently asking for permission, I nodded my head.

He grabbed one of my thighs, lifting it and grabbing it as he entered me. My back arched both of us releasing lustful sounds.

He kissed my chest paying attention to my hardened and sensitive buds, slowly thrusting deep inside, the feel of him in me, near me, touching me was intoxicating.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold on much longer Doll, you feel incredible wrapped around me"  
He groaned into my ear as he continued rolling against me.

"I'm.. im close too, please stop holding back Buck, you can't hurt me"  
My voice was a moaning needy song to his ears, he picked up the strength and pace, his hands acting like a vice upon my hips.

Bucky went from soft and sweet to carnal in an instant it didn't take him long to send me running over the edge and into ecstasy.

One of his hands moved from its place on my hip to the crook of my neck lifting me to meet him part way before his kissed me again while his movements became sloppy.

We were both moaning messes his hands gripped tighter as he released, neither of us giving it a second thought, he remained inside of me as we continued to kiss.

Grabbing his discarded shirt he cleaned both of us up before he hoisted me off the bed ripping the covers back and climbing in under the sheets with me.

"I love you so much Y/n"  
He said with great sincerity.

"I love you too James"  
I said back, lost in his blue eyes, I could drown in them.

"How did I get so lucky?"  
He asked me, looking over every detail of my face like he was committing me and this moment to his memory.

"Karma for what has been done to us, we both finally deserve happiness"  
We grew silent and Bucky was just gazing over me with a content smile on his lips, his fingers gently caressing my bare skin.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his exposed torso with placing his forehead against mine.

"You have to be the most stunning creature to have ever existed Y/n, I don't think I could ever live without you now that I have you"  
His voice held so much emotion I could feel the love and the fear as if it were my own emotions.

"Buck I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours, always"  
I grasped his hands kissing them.

"One day I'm going to make you my wife"  
He smirked at me and I couldn't help but fall a little deeper.

"And on that day I'll be the luckiest woman alive"  
I said back before I kissed him, soon that kiss turned into a few more lust filled encounters.


	14. 14

"You two finally coming out for air?"  
Steve joked, earning a dirty look from me, Bucky laughed and grabbed me around the waist biting at my neck before kissing me and passing me some fruit.

"I can't help it Stevie, my girl is a breathtaking goddess! Can't blame a man for getting lost in the love of such a beautiful woman"  
Bucky cooed as he spun me around.

"You smooth bastard"  
I laughed before pausing, closing my eyes while another vision flashed through my mind, looking over to Steve.  
"Tomorrow"  
I stated.

"You sure"  
Steve stood up.

"Yes, god I wish that idiot brother of mine could help me with this crap so I could have more details for you"  
I shook my head in frustration, Loki up and left before he could help me with my shitty future seeing bull crap.

"Good thing the others are due to arrive soon"  
He said patting my arm and walking off most likely to let T'challa know.

"I swear if this battle takes you awake from me again I..."  
I grabbed on to Bucky's top. Panic and anger flooding my body, I had to real in my electricity.

"I don't plan on leaving you again ever"  
He said with the sweetest smile and peck on the cheek.

I wish my abilities allowed me to see the outcome of tomorrow's battle. I walked over to look out over Wakanda, the scenery soothing me just a little, I walked out with Bucky to greet some of the others, Nat handed me a suitcase and the case that had my suit in it, I think Bucky is going to freak when he sees me in action, hopefully he's right and I'm stuck with him.

Later that night I was pacing in Bucky's room, when he came back in. Walking up to me he grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, swaying gently we didn't need to speak, we were both anxious about tomorrow, I was wondering where my brothers were they should be here, god I sounded like such a sook, I just wanted all my family.

Finally getting to sleep, it felt like I got an hour tops, and now I was in the labs with Vision, Wanda and Shuri while the others were on the front lines and I hated it.

"Princess you are going to wear a path in the floor"  
Shuri commented over her shoulder, I was possibly annoying the shit out of her by now.

"Sorry, I just I can do something"  
I stopped and walked to the window looking out at the alien ships that landed.

"And Captain will call on you"  
She shot back with a smirk.

Like magic, there was noise through my earpiece.  
"Y/n suit up, got some big birds I need you to take down if you don't mind"

"Hahaha I'm up, I'll do my best Wanda"  
I was happy to get out there, I hugged Wanda I would do what I could to keep them away from her and Vis.

"Go be a Hero"  
She said with a smile.

I ran out to a balcony activating my suit and flew off landing next to Cap and Bucky, Steve looked to me, looking me up and down.  
"Light them up Princess"

I shot him a look and flew down a bit further looking at the huge spacecrafts, concentrating as much as I could.  
"I think I can get three of them"  
I stated over comms

"That would be amazing but we will still need you for the fight"  
Steve replied.

"Yeah yeah"  
I replied. Refocusing on the ships, I found weak spots fairly quickly, moving my hands as I visualised the tech in the crafts finding exactly what I need to destroy, exploding breakers, power supplies and weapons internally blowing up three of the ships, I felt a bit dizzy at the release, staggering slightly.

*** Bucky Pov ***

"What the hell"  
I was awestruck, watching her take down the ships, from this side of the barrier, without even touching them.

"Your partner is quite remarkable Barnes"  
T'challa commented.

"She is bringing a whole new meaning to the word"  
I stood in absolute awe of my Y/n she was so powerful.

I saw her sway and shake her head, it looked like that took a fair bit out of her, not to long after her total power move she flew back over, swiping at a watch looking over codes, I had a good look at her suit, hers was slender and sleek, dark red and a deep green with gold details but there was a number crudely spray painted along the leg of her suit.

'32557038'  
My dog tag number, this made me smile that through all that design she had a bit of me in there, it was a cute notion.

She didnt have her helmet on yet so I could see her hair and eyes glowing beautifully, she looked to T'challa and nodded, next her helmet was on it wasnt like Tony's it kind of looked like Steve's. But before I could dissect her suit further it was time to fight.

*** Y/n pov***

Looking away from T'challa I looked to Bucky hovering back towards him, pressing my lips to his.  
"I love you"

"I love you to Doll"  
He replied with a smile.

I flew off landing not to far from the action, the moment I landed I sent a huge electrical pulse out in front of me taking out a large chunk of the horde, flying up I saw Sam and Rhodes taking out aliens form the sky and I joined in, the three of us doing what we could, I was starting to grow weaker and Sam noticed.

"Sparks take a break"  
He called over the comms, I stopped and hovered looking around, we were losing, there were way too many, they have numbers and machinery plus the children of Thanos.

"We're losing, Sam"  
My heart was breaking and just when things looked too bleak a rainbow beam appeared and out from it came Thor and a..... a raccoon.

I dropped down to my brother, he had a goofy smile like always but it wasn't as bright, I gave him a look and his facade began to crumble.

"Loki, he.... Thanos killed him"  
His tone was serious and the hurt was evident, my heart broke in the moment.

"Do not do anything stupid Sister"  
He said looking down to me.

"We will avenge him, Thor, they will all pay!"  
I seethed, my anger and hurt clearly getting the best of me.

*** 3rd person ***  
Steve looked over to see an extremely pissed off Y/n.

"Y/n what happened?"  
Steve called out into the ear piece, he tried to get closer when a small animal ran past, huffing re adjusting his gun.

"Thor said we might want to stay away from the Princess, Thanos killed Loki"  
Rocket said while taking out some of the Chitauri.

"Crap"  
Steve huffed out.

"Everyone steer clear of Y/n this won't be pretty"  
Steve commanded over the earpieces.

"What's happening Steve? What's going on with Y/n?"  
Bucky asked in the middle of firing on the aliens.

"Loki has been killed, she's not going to take it well at all, you'll see why I was hesitant to tell her you were awake"  
Steve said back, taking out a few enemies.

Most of the avengers and tribes moved back and as far away as possible from Y/n, she walked through the crowd of aliens killing them on contact of her electricity, Thor was close by unaffected by Y/n's abilities.

"Brother mind sending me a boost? Everyone get as far back as you can, Wanda seeing as you're here, shied please"  
Y/n called out.

Once everyone was far back enough Y/n called out to Thor, he raised his new weapon up to the sky calling down Lightning, sending it towards Y/n she held in the power chitauri swamping her, Bucky grew anxious seeing Y/n disappear under a dog pile of aliens.

A blast of white light shot out, electricity connecting to any being unfortunate enough to be close to her, taking out a lot of the army, turning when she heard that vision was out and Thanos was here, she flew off trying to sense the stones, she could sense Visions usually, but her powers needed a lot of work.

One person she could seem to always sense when close by was Bucky, she closed her eyes, searching and had flown off to his position, landing close by he spun aiming at her before lowering his gun.

He walked up to her grabbing the back of her head, kissing her with a strong sense of passion.  
"You are incredible Doll"  
He smiled at her, and all too soon Thanos had appeared, enough of the avengers and co were close, they all attacked Thanos, while Wanda was trying to destroy the stone, they had to hold him back, most failed and were swatted away by the Titan.

That was until the asgardian siblings were up, Thor threw his axe embedding it into the chest of Thanos before he blasted him away, Y/n was close buy and kept Thanos caught in her electrical current, he paused out of her hold and infront of Y/n wrapping his hand around her neck, in a last ditch effort to take him out she concentrated and let out another burst Thanos threw her to the side, her body colliding with a tree.

She scrambled to her feet only to fall again, Bucky was soon at her side assisting her, she righted herself and walked back to help Wanda keep Thanos back, the pair unsuccessful the glove was complete, Y/n and Steve glancing at each other before running, towards him so he couldn't reach his goal.

Steve got their first holding his hand stopping his from clicking his fingers, he was kicked away and Y/n was right there to take his place, she was trying to rip off his thump with or without the gauntlet.

Thanos punched the ground with the gauntlet with the young Asgardian attached the momentum sending her into Steve, scrambling to get back Thanos was able to click his fingers before disappearing, they looked around, wondering and waiting.

"Steve, Y/N"  
They both turned to Bucky, Y/n running to him as he turned to ash, Y/n stopped looking at her lover as he disappeared she looked to Steve tears already streaming.

"Y/n"  
Steve said, reaching out to her.

She turned into his chest while she screamed into his embrace, Steve held her tighter as he let a few tears fall for his brother. His mind shifting to Y/n she was heartbroken over Loki, this, losing Bucky would destroy her, Steve knew she loved fiercely and deeply.

They all regrouped mourning their dead, those still here, keeping a sullen distance from the Princess, Thor though needed family he walked over and put an arm around his sister.

"You have suffered a great loss today Sister, know I am here for you"  
Y/n nodded looking up at her giant of a Brother hovering up to kiss his forehead kissing his cheek and walking off.


	15. 15

*** Steve pov***

We finally got a ping on Y/n's location, she had gone missing the night of the battle in Wakanda was the last time anyone had seen the princess, finally getting a hit on her meant she was letting us know she was ok but Nat and I set out to find her, she had stopped at the Smithsonian, why? It had been 7 months since we lost everyone why pop up here and why now?

We looked around unable to get a direct hit on her location, but then Nat made the point she was most likely seeing Bucky, that broke my heart, she loved him so much, and after everything to have him ripped away from her the same day she lost her brother.

We made our way over and Nat was right, we saw her standing there watching the video footage of Bucky and myself, walking off she went to a photo of Bucky placing her hand against the image, she was clearly crying, I walked up to her not wanting to scare her.

"Hey Sparky"  
I said as calm as possible, I was over the moon to see she was ok, for the most part.

"Hey Cap"  
She replied not turning to look at me, but hey at least she spoke to me.

"It's been a while"  
I said trying to further some form of conversation, where she had been? What she had been doing?

"You know it wasn't meant to be like this, we were going to take out Thanos and live happily ever after, we talked of marriage, a life, He promised the battle wouldn't take him away from me not again.

** flash back**  
"You know I'm serious Doll after we get through this next cluster of disasters, I'm going to take you away and make you my wife, maybe a few kids? A house, a farmhouse a small one, and a cat?"  
Bucky spoke while Y/n just looked at him adoring the man before her.

"A cat?"  
She questioned, wondering where that came from.

"Yeah, 3 kids and a cat"  
He continued, kissing her neck playfully.

"A beautiful little family, what if we can't, conceive we don't know what HYDRA did to out reproductive bits"  
Y/n replied, putting the idea out there that a family may not be in the cards for the pair.

"Adopt"  
He said nonchalantly.

"You'd be ok with that?"  
Y/n was kind of surprised but it made her realise, just how much he wanted a family, by any means.

"Yes! I love you and I want normal with you, I want family, bills, fighting over what movie we will watch, once we decided we would snuggle on the couch and I'll play with your wedding ring and think how incredibly lucky I am that the lost Princess of Asgard is my wife, that she loves me and I love her"  
** **

"I miss him so much Steve, but I'm scared, things are getting too much"  
She said sniffing and wiping away tears.

"We can help, we will be here for you Bucky would hate me if he knew I didn't help out his best girl"  
I said moving slightly to look at her face, see how she looked, was she healthy? Looking after herself atleast.

"Girls"  
She commented.

"Huh? Bucky loved you, you were the o...."  
I jumped to defending my late friend, he had eyes only for Y/n how did she not see this.

"Steve"  
Nat scolded, I was obviously missing something, I looked to Y/n's hands that lay on her swollen belly.

"A girl?"  
Nat asked.

"Rebecca James Barnes"  
Y/n nodded, smirking slightly.

"Rebecca?"  
I questioned with a sad smile, Bucky would have loved this. I hated how as soon as anything good came his way it was taken from him in one way or another.

"After his sister, I'm scared Steve, I.. I don't want to go through all of this by myself, I need my family, what's left of it"  
She looked at me with her sad yellow eyes, I pulled her in for a hug, he grasped onto my arms.

"We are here for you, now let's get you home you can stay at the compound with us"  
She was so different to who she was before you could see it in her face, she was older, darker, I didn't like it, she was a star, glowing bright and her light had faded.

"No I think there's somewhere better for her, I'll make a call"  
Nat said before walking away.

"I guess you haven't all stayed together?"  
She asked and all I could do was nod.  
"There might be a way to bring everyone back I had a vision or a dream, maybe just my subconscious being hopeful, you got all the stones back, I wish It was a premonition I hate knowing Bucky will miss out on the family he so badly wanted but this little miss has been blocking a fair bit of my magic.

Y/n smiled and grabbed my hand placing it on her stomach I could feel the baby kick, this is something Bucky should have been feeling, not me, he should be here watching his baby grow watching his Y/n become a mother..

He should be here to become a father!  
Tears began to sting my eyes when Nat finally returns.

"Well Tony isn't too mad at you for disappearing and he, well Pepper would love for you to go stay with them"  
Nat said, Tony had left he wanted nothing to do with us, but he had a soft spot for Y/n that was just part of her Thor said no one could hate her it was part of her charm just like Baldr loved by all.

"Why Tony?"  
Y/n asked unsure.

"Pepper is expecting too"  
Nat smiled sadly, this was also something she wanted, a baby, a family.

"I want to stay with Steve, he's.... if I can't have Bucky or Sam. I....I need Steve alongside me with this"  
She looked at me pleading she looked like she was so terrified.

"It'll be fine Y/n you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'll set you up at the compound the room next to mine isn't being used"  
I could see how much she was hanging on to the idea of having something familiar.

"Well we can't deny a princess now can we, did you want to stay for a while longer or you ok to go?"  
Nat asked as she finally came over to her old friend hugging her while Y/n held back tears.

"I've been here for 4 hours I think"  
She shrugged looking back at the display of Bucky the longing in her eyes killed me.

"We only got your signal an hour ago"  
Nat said with a smirk knowing full well Y/n was hiding from us.

"I know, I come here after each natal appointment and let Bucky know how we're going, god that's pathetic"  
She shook her head as more tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"It's not, but why now?"  
Nat said looking at her with hurt maybe?.

"I don't want Becca to grow up alone"  
She smiled rubbing her belly, I am definitely not the babies father but I would be there for whatever Y/n or Rebecca needed.

"Well let's get you both home then"  
I said she looked up at me with those golden eyes and smiled wrapping her arm around like mine.


	16. 16

Pregnancy was hard, whoever said I'd be glowing was lying and I've half a mind to fry them!  
I was cranky and tired, sore, hungry but everything gave me heartburn, I wish I could blame Buck but you know the whole being wiped from existence makes that hard.

"Steeeeeeveeeee"  
I called out from my room, he had me on bed rest because I may have fallen asleep standing up and now he's scared of me falling, He's been so helpful, if not a bit overprotective but I'm happy I decided to stay with him.

"Sparky? Is it Becca?!"  
He tried to hide the fact he ran, I wasn't all that close to my due date but Steve being Steve freaked out anytime I moved or spoke without warning.

"No, I'm sure I'd be a bit more freaked out if it was, my back is killing me you think you could get me a heat pack? Please"  
I asked he was waiting on me hand and foot, I knew it was out of concern and love for my unborn baby the last thing we would have that is any part James.

"You get on the exercise ball and I'll give you a back rub too, I'll be back"  
He said jogging off to get a heat pack.

I waddled over to the exercise ball, Nat mentioned this was something Pepper was doing and well I had no choice then, it was a shame Steve didn't have a wife and family of his own he is really good at all of this.

He ran back into the room putting the heat bags in under my covers to keep them warm for longer, he pulled out my desk chair wheeling it over, he lifted my top up slightly, just enough for him to do what he needed.

"Your hands are warm"  
I almost moaned out when he began to push on my lower back.

"Well I did just bring up heat packs"  
He chuckled out, I nodded at the obviousness of my statement.

"Thank you Steve"  
I said after a while, we fell into a silence as he worked on relieving my discomfort.

"It's nothing Y/n"  
His answer was predictable.

"It's not Steve it's kind of everything, you and Nat have so much on your plates and here I am adding to it"  
I sniffed another perk of my current state. My emotions were kind of extreme, they weren't all over the place but I felt everything more.

I heard Steve shift, moving the chair closer as he began to rub my sides, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"I'm more than happy to have the chance to help you through this Y/n, I gotta make sure I'm the Favorite uncle right"

"I don't see what that has to do with you coddling me"  
I laughed pitifully.

"It's just something we do for those we love right?"  
He shot back, I knew I would be there for him if he needed.

"I feel like all I've done is take, love me or not I'm a burden"  
Oop here comes the self pity....

"You know that's not true, I would do anything for you and Becca! Anything! It's what he would want"  
Steve's grip grew tighter against my aching hips.

"But he is gone and wants for nothing Steve, now Becca will grow up without her father, just like me, I didn't want that for her, I wanted her family together, you know I couldn't even be happy when the test came up with two lines, all I could think of was how empty her life would be, Bucky gone, Sam too all of our pick and mix family gone, Thor is still missing he doesn't know I'm pregnant and Loki I fell into a family only to lose it as soon as I got it, I fell in love with a guy who was like me and lost him over and over"  
At this point I was a mess, Steve was hugging me from behind now I could feel him shudder and heard him sniff. I knew he was crying too.

"Steve we've lost so much, promise me.... promise me we won't lose each other?"  
I whimpered, he sat up taking in a deep breath.

"I promise Y/n, I'm not going anywhere"  
He said as he stood kissing my cheek and then my head before he began to rub my shoulders that was solely to calm me down.

"Me either"  
Nat said with a smile at my door, grabbing a tissue as she walked in handing it to me.  
"Pepper is here to pick you up"

"My appointments today?"  
I asked, rubbing my eyes and face clear of tears.

"Yeah it is, you need help?"  
She asked, I nodded and her and Steve assisted me to a standing position.

Steve all but carried me down the stairs and out to the car, he paused and held my hand.  
"Let me know how it goes"

"Steve, Tony can't make it today would you like to come with us?"  
Pepper offered with a smile she was also going above and beyond for me plus she was Switzerland when it came to Steve and Tony as was I we had to be.

I looked to Steve who looked like a kid at Christmas.  
"If Sparky wants me there"

"Of course I do, this is the first time you've not been busy and Tony hasn't been with us, plus I'm getting a scan today so we will be able to see Becca"  
I said with a huge smile, we knew he wasn't the dad and we weren't a couple but we grew closer each day and we were.... us it was hard to explain.

"Thank you Pepper"  
He said helping me into the car before hopping in next to me.

"My pleasure its about time you got to see the little goddess Y/n is cooking, but I must say you've gotten a LOT bigger in the last two weeks"  
Pepper said as she looked down at her normal sized bump comparing it to my hugely swollen one.

"I know, you think they could induce me? I'm absolutely miserable"  
I sighed leaning my weary head on Steve's shoulder.

"Wouldn't hurt you ask, maybe you could contact your brother find out more about Asgardian pregnancies might give you a clue"  
Pepper asked with the underlying question being if I've heard from him.

"He's still ignoring me, you don't have a way to contact Val do you while the idea is in my mind"

"Actually yeah, here"

I took Pepper's phone listening to it ring until finally Valkyrie picked up.

"Hello Pepper"

"Not Pepper it's Y/n do you know much on Asgardian pregnancy?"

"Oh hello your majesty wait...Are you?"

"Yeah, thinking I'd muchly like to have the little princess vacate"

"Well usually it lasts a while but maybe because of your baby being half and half it's taken a shorter time? Because it's Asgard side would cook the human side quicker"

"That Kind of makes sense"  
I replied with a hum.

"Does you're brother know?"  
She asked worry and excitement mixing in her words.

"He would if he wasn't ignoring me"  
I huffed Steve rubbing my shoulder calming me down.

"I'm right at his door now want me to put you on speaker?"  
I could hear the smirk in her tone.

"You know what yes actually"  
I replied sternly.

I heard her call out to Thor and some grumbling back, he greeted Val only because she had beers apparently she clicked something and I heard the echo that comes with loud speaker asking Thor to hold it and he being himself didn't take much notice.

"Thor I'm pregnant"  
I blurted out he couldn't ignore that could he?

I heard the phone land on the ground before a scuffle.  
"You're having a baby? Is it Steve's I hear you two have grown close"

"No you giant buffoon it's Barnes, this is why I've kept trying to get in contact with you, to tell you your going to be an uncle"  
I was instantly getting peeved at the idiot.

"Your child deserves more than a worthless warrior, I do not wish to know more"  
Was all he said hanging up, that hurt more than I could express in words.

Steve who would of heard took the phone handing it back to Pepper as he held me close to him.

"I'm so sick of losing people"  
I muttered.

"He will come around"  
Steve said has he helped me out of the car.

I paused shaking my head.  
"No no no no"

"Oh god is that did you pee please tell me it's pee"  
Steve was freaking out looking in every direction before Pepper got out her and Happy gasping.

"It's not pee"  
I said wide eyed.


	17. 17

*** Y/n pov ***

Steve rushed me into the hospital, pepper moved as quick as she could to the desk letting the nurses know, I was focusing solely on Steve at the moment not having the ability at the moment, I could feel the sparks flying off my skin, Steve was going great not to show it was hurting him.

"Are you going to stay with her?"  
I think a nurse asked.

"Y/n so you want me to stay with you?"  
He walked trying to gain my attention as a contraction hit.

"Please"  
I sounded pathetic, they put me in a wheel chair and pushed my to an elevator that would take us to the maternity ward, I'm unsure where Pepper went, I couldn't pay attention to that now, just my luck this all happened now, and labour was not easing up.

"Captain can you carefully lift her up on to the bed?"  
Someone asked, I was soon picked up Steve froze as another contraction hit causing me to let my abilities fly, I could feel his arms tense around me.

"I'm sorry Steve"  
I whimpered as he lay me down.

"Right well looks like your baby is desperate to get out, but try keep calm no need to rush more"  
The nurse said between the contractions, and soon a Doctor was in the room Steve was at my side the whole time, I don't know how long it had been but the contractions were getting worse.

My mind was not in a good place, my remaining brother all but disowned me, Sam was gone, Buck... he was... he should be here, my panic set in quick, I quickly felt arms wrap around my top half blonde hair filled my vision.

"Its ok Beautiful, you're doing great"  
Steve cooed.

"He should be here, I can't, I can't I need him"  
All I wanted was my Buck I was angry, scared, sad I just wanted the man I love with me.

"Shhh you have me ok"  
He said cupping my face, his forehead against mine, his hands tensing as i electrocuted him again, thankful I had Shield agents for my medical team.

"One more push Y/n"  
The doctor said my hands went to Steve's forearms holding on to him as I push for hopefully the last time, not a moment later we heard cries I let go and relaxed back against the bed, looking up at Steve my hands traveled to his face, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"  
I wanted to see my daughter, I let Steve go and the Doctor asked if he wanted to cut the cord, looking to me I nodded and according to the doctor he's the first man to cleanly cut the cord first try.

"Mr. Rogers, I'm going to need you to take this little princess and step to the side"  
The doctor ordered calmly.

"What's wrong?"  
He asked as he took the bundled infant.

"We have Hemorrhaging, she will be fine"  
A nurse said, they started working on me but I could tell something was wrong.

I felt like I was floating, I felt weak too, I watched as Steve looked down at Becca, suddenly I realised I was in more trouble than I initially thought, but for some reason I wasn't afraid she had him, and I would have Bucky again.

My vision wavered a bit I clenched my eyes opening them again and saw him, standing next to Steve, looking down at his daughter, he smiled at her and walked over to me.

"Don't leave her Doll"  
His eyes blue as the day he left.

"Buck"  
I smiled up at him, my soldier came back.

"Is she, is she hallucinating?"  
I heard Steve ask I looked to him then back to Bucky.

"Possibly, we need to get her right asap, we need that blood here now, hook her up ready shes losing too much"  
The Doctor ordered.

"Y/n please stay with me ok, Bucky would want you to be here for Becca ok, you gotta stay with me, I can't lose you too"  
I heard Steve speak over the ringing in my ears before everything went black.

*** Steve pov ***

I held the small baby pacing the corridor, Y/n went down hill so quick, I wasn't paying attention when Tony, Pepper, Thor and Nat walked into the maternity wing, walking up to me Pepper raised a hand to my face, wiping away tears I didnt even know I had let fall.

"What's happening?"  
She asked in her soft way, I looked at her I hoped I wasn't showing how terrified I was to lose Y/n.

"She, blood, so much"  
Was all I could say I had no idea what to do, I couldn't lose her too.

"She will be fine Steve, she's strong"  
Nat said looking at the tiny bundle.

"I know but she is at the end of her tether, she called out to Bucky like she could see him, I think she's given up"  
I looked down at Rebecca, her eyes surprisingly different colours.

"Yellow and Blue"  
I whispered.

"What?"  
Nat asked.

"Her eyes"  
I said moving my finger for her to grasp, she began to cry and it was loud, really loud and dull shocks of electrify flickered off her.

I was distracted, when a nurse came out, she came up to me looking over the infant before looking up to me.  
"Shes asking for you"

"She's ok?"  
I asked a bit more panicked than expected.

"Yeah once we stopped the bleeding she started healing, she is worn out and kept asking for a Bucky, crying, she will recover quickly physically at least.....mentally, I think she will need to be watched over"  
The nurse looked to me with a concerned look.

"But she looks to have a good support system, shes in good hands"  
She continued before walking off down the hall.

"Some support system, I didnt know things were this bad"  
Pepper commented.

"It been bad, her nightmares, the loneliness I just didn't think it was this bad either, she's not over losing them at all"  
I added.

"The only one who's been there for her is Steve and Pepper, I couldn't be who she needed either"  
Nat started she was mad but she knew she reminded Y/n of Bucky too much.

"And I left her when she needed me most"  
Thor jumped in, he looked a mess.

"Play the blame game later, she never recovered from losing Loki, Sam and Buck, this is going to be hard on her I only hope she doesn't reject Rebecca"  
Pepper added.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"  
Tony added.

The doctor came out not too long after letting us know they were moving her to a private room, and had another nurse lead us there, Nat put her hands out to take Rebecca, I carefully handed her the baby.

"Rogers, I know this might be a bit much but now your hands are free, she's asking for you and only you, maybe you could talk her into having a shower? She's not really responding to us"  
The doctor asked and I knew how she could get, she would disassociate and more often than not I was the only one she would really respond to.

"I can try"  
I replied knowing how stubborn she could be.  
I walked in and she looked sickly, I walked over and grabbed her hand she slowly looked up at me.

She looked up at me, well a shell of her did she looked so broken.  
"Can you help me get in the shower?"

I nodded and got her what she would need and put it into the bathroom that was off to the side of the room we were currently in.

Walking back to help her off the bed I could see just how much carnage was left behind, once I got the water temp right I turned while she got undressed and got into the cubicle.

"How's Becca?"  
She asked, I hoped she was feeling better, hoping she wanted to see her daughter.

"Beautiful, has a pair of lungs on her, Nat is here she is her"  
I said while I leant against a wall..

"I'm sorry for my freak out"  
She sighed.

"Don't be"  
We fell silent until I heard sobs coming from the cubicle. A dainty hand flung out waiting for a towel, I handed her a pad and her underwear too before her hand disappeared.

She came out wrapped in the towel and kind of just fell against me, I wrapped my arms around while she cried, rubbing her back and playing with her wet hair.

"I want to go see my daughter now"  
She said nodding.

"You right to walk or do you want me to carry you? Wheel chair?"  
I asked while she got dressed.

"I can walk, I'm actually healing really quick but I will use you as a crutch if that ok"  
She giggled.  
"They're so going to have you watch me 24/7 they kept mentioning my mental health, I don't know if I was seeing things, well I was seeing things but unsure if I'm crazy or it was just magic"

"So for you he was there? Like you made him appear?"  
It would explain the mood change if she had done it herself.

"Maybe, I could feel him so I think it was magic like the same as my hand touching yours but I knew he wasn't there as well"  
She explained as we made our way to the private room.

"Sister! I am so sorry"  
Thor nearly ran up to her hugging her gently or gentle by Asgardian standards, she pet his back but we didn't miss the glare she shot him.

"Thor? Glad to see you've stopped with the self pity for five minutes"  
She spat, her attitude still very much intact.

"That was deserved"  
Thor nodded standing back looking dejected.

"Very muchly!"  
She said with a smile pulling him back in for a hug, before she moved away and turned to Nat who still had a hold of Rebecca.

"Here's your little princess"  
Nat smiled I could tell she wanted to keep holding her.

"She's beautiful, but maybe keep her away from anyone with a pace maker"  
Nat joked earning a quizzical look from Y/n.

"She has my abilities?"  
She looked straight to me with a smile on her face.

"And one of your eyes"  
Tony added.

"Just one?"  
She asked as she looked back to her newborn daughter waiting for her to open her eyes when she stirred.  
"One of each, and already usually babies eye colours don't change for a while.

"Come sit, you just pushed a human out"  
Pepper order slapping Tony to get him off the bed.

"And thanks to HYDRA I'm healing quick, but I will sit"  
She sat down getting comfy with the baby in her arms.

Right now life was almost perfect, but the fact three very important people in Y/n's life weren't here, I had to find away to bring them back!

For Rebecca and Y/n.


	18. 18

Y/n pov

"I'll stay on guard and watch the girls and. Pepper get them out of here last minute if needed, In case they cotton on to our plan"  
I said as I walked alongside Steve we were finally doing this! Well they were, I was here in case it went sideways, thankful I didn't give up training, Valkyrie whipped me into warrior form and my powers well they're now more a part of me than ever before.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
Steve asked, they were all kind of nervous, Rebecca read his mind a few months back and found out we had a plan to bring people back.  
To say she was excited to meet her father and uncles was an understatement.

"Steve I'm the goddess of war and protection I got this, you just focus on your job and bring home my favorite men okay?"  
I short back, he really looked out for me and Becca these last few years and I'd always be grateful.

"Certainly your majesty!"  
He mocked me, I shook my head looking over the team.

"Be safe all of you, please, please for the love of the gods be less stupid and reckless than normal"  
I laughed out and gave them all hugs hoping it wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

"Uncle Steve?"  
I turned to see Rebecca running off from where Tony, Pepper and Morgan were.

"Yeah Becca"  
He really stood up to the plate looked after her like a father would of, Bucky couldn't so he would that was his sentiment.

"Can you really bring my Dad back?"  
She asked this a lot and it broke my heart a little each time.

"We're going to try our best, but I have a mission for you"  
He crouched down to her level, she loved her little missions from Captain America especially when she was able to use her abilities.

"What is it?"  
She asked bouncing on the spot.

"Can you keep Morgan and Pepper safe?"  
He asked in all seriousness, Rebecca was a little warrior princess and the pride of New Asgard so this would be a task she would happily take on.

"You know I can Uncle Steve"  
She said punching him in the arm, she was incredibly strong for someone so young.

"Yeah I know, look after your mumma too"  
Steve said with a laugh rubbing where she hit him.

"She doesn't need me to look out for her she's the toughest ever!!"  
Becca said while punching the air it was quite cute, she was excited to possibly meet her dad and she trusted Steve without a doubt.

"That she is now you go with Morgan and her Mom"  
He said as he pushed her slightly.

"Aunty Nat!!!!! Steve is going to bring my daddy back!!"  
She yelled running to Nat and jumping up into her arms.

"That's exciting! I bet your Momma can't wait! Now you be good ok babe, I love you!"  
Nat said as they all started to get really ready to do what they needed.

"Love you too Aunty Nat"  
She kissed her on the cheek and gave her one last hug before running off to Morgan.

"She's sure excited, would hate to stuff this all up!"  
Nat said as jokingly as she could and there was a huge chance it would fail I hoped so much for it not to.

"Yous won't You're the avengers, be safe Nat, I love you!"  
I pulled her into my arms, Nat was my sister all of them my family and not being there with them... well I hated it.

"I love you too Y/n"  
She said back, I walked off the machine over looking making sure the time machine worked correctly and before I knew it they were back.

I looked over the group and my eyes landed on Clint, Nat.....

I walked up to him already crying, dropping to my knees we held onto each other.  
"She had to"

"I know Nat wouldn't go unless it was necessary"  
I sniffled, I wanted to scream and lash out but we had a job to do.

"She wanted me to tell you she loves you and the next Barnes baby has to be named after her"  
I laughed slightly even though my heart was aching. 

I stood up and pulled Clint to stand, I smiled at him before I walked away, I needed to cry, I needed to scream I couldn't hold it in, I went to the hulk containment room hoping that would be fortified enough.

Pressing in the code the door opened and I near ran in, someone would find me eventually but for now I was alone.

I let out my pain screaming until my throat was raw, the walls charing when my electricity hit, the pain of losing someone else was killing me, what if we couldn't get them all back.

Soon I had tired myself out sitting in the blackened room when the door opened and a red eyed Steve walked in. He didn't say anything just rushed to me and hugged me.

"I don't want to lose anyone else Steve!"  
I whimpered pathetically as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You won't, I won't let that happen I promise you"  
His eyes showed just how serious he was, he lifted his hand to wipe away my tears before placing a kiss to my forehead.

Suddenly I felt something.  
"He's coming!! I'm getting Pepper and the girls out of here tell Tony ok I'll be back as soon as I can once I know they're safe"  
I called out, teleporting out of the room and straight to the girls glamoring myself so the girls didn't worry.

"Time to go ladies"  
I said as I opened the portal, holding onto the three of them I walked them through closing the portal behind me.

"I'm going to scan the area"  
I said, Pepper nodded and got the girls set up watching TV with some snacks.

The coast was clear, I made my way back to the house walking inside Pepper was in the kitchen already looking at me.

"How bad?"  
She asked she knew I saw something, my powers were hard to navigate but my visions that flickered were those of battle not of forsite so much.

"Bad, and that’s why I can't stay, I'm crucial for this to all work"  
I said nervously.

"You don't think you'll make it back? What about Bec?"  
She was worried I was too.

"I'm doing this for her but if my plan works I will be fine"  
I hoped but I said it with confidence if I did it all right I'd survive, all of us would.

"Who did we lose?"  
She asked fiddling with her nails, I looked at her knowingly as a tear immediately slid over my cheeks.

"Nat"  
I said looking up to hide my tears. Soon we were interrupted by two little girls big old smiles across their faces and instantly Pepper and I put on our Mom faces.

"Remember to look after them of Baby?"  
I asked holding back my tears.  
"I have to go help everyone"

"I will Mumma!!"  
She said proudly.

"I love you princess"  
I said placing one last kiss on her forehead I stood and turned, hugging Pepper and Morgan before leaving the house to get to a safe place to portal back.


	19. 19

Bucky pov

I walked through the portal and I hoped to see Y/n but she was nowhere to be seen, walking over to Steve he smiled.

"She's just running late"  
He said with a smirk as more portals opened up and if on cue a portal different to the others opened and she shot out, she defended and hovered with the others, she looked over the army of aliens before us.

"You ready Princess?"  
Tony asked, she nodded and her eyes began to glow brightly, her hair flowing with the same almost white light, her clothes changed to Asgardian looking amour she was beautiful as the day I left but different some how, she sent a massive amount of electricity through most of the close ground forces, and at that point we were all in the fight.

"Brother!"  
She called and Thor sent lightning right to her, she smirked and flew off over the army grabbing one of the flying beasts and pulling it into the ground the moment she made impact there was a massive electrical explosion.

She had grown so much in the apparent 5 years.

*** Y/n pov***

I was taking out as many of the enemy as I could, Thor coming through with the recharge when needed, I was using my electrokinesis and magic, I was a force to be reckoned with, I was sure we would come out on top only a small flicker of doubt I would fail.

I was flying around doing what I could, there was so many enemies we were getting overwhelmed I focused as much as I could to open a small portal to grab something I'd need.

I had found my weapon that I adored it was a large tech hammer that Tony and I created happy twisted it in my hands raising it up collecting energy before sending it to the ships, taking them out along with a decent amount of the aliens.

I paused for a moment waiting to recharge a bit, I was surveying the battlefield when I saw Peter , he was becoming surrounded, he had the gauntlet trying to get it somewhere I did my best to clear a path but focusing on him caused me to become distracted and I was hit out of the sky by Thanos.

I could hear everyone screaming out to me as his grip tightened around my neck.  
"How fitting to die just like that weakling brother of yours"

"W-wha-t?"  
I stammered, I knew he killed Loki, but Loki was not weak!

"Oh your other brother didn't tell you? I killed Loki just like this"  
He said, quite proud of himself, my anger skyrocket as the grief was washing over me again, I grabbed his huge hand prying it off my neck, I was using so much force I felt his bones break in my small hands.

I screamed as I unleashed a lethal current into the purple ass hat, my attack allowed Peter and Carol to get the gauntlet to Tony.

Carol flew over and took on Thanos I looked around again and saw Tony with the stones I flew over as fast as I could, halting his suit from moving a hairs length. I glanced at the doctor and he nodded. I could do this!

"Consider this my I.O.U"  
I said and I took the stones from his glove to mine, I had hidden a gauntlet of my own in a bracket that would withstand the stones power enough that I wouldn't die, holding his suit still I looked to Thanos, at this point he knew he was done, he had to have.

I focused on bringing everyone else if we had missed any back, and destroying Thanos along with his army and making Sure Loki was here, he would know what to do.

"Y/n don't!!"  
Tony screamed out, trapped in his metal amour he was stuck, I couldn't let him die when there's a possibility I could live.

"Tony you won't come back from this"  
I said with a bittersweet smile.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Tony bellowed as I clicked my fingers.

***Steve pov*** 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
I heard stark yell, my gaze went to his direction, my heart stopped, Y/n had the stones, she looked to Thanos and spotting me in the background.

•I'm sorry•  
She mouthed as she clicked, everything was frozen for me, she had a smile across her face before it contorted to a look of pain.

She screamed and the shockwaves knocked just about everyone down, I scrambled to get up and rush to her.

The enemy turned to dust around us, I met eyes with Bucky who was looking around for Y/n in a panic knowing it was definitely her scream he heard, I nodded in her direction.

We ran to her, Tony and Peter were assisting her to get out of her damaged amour as she stumbled around.

"Y/n!!"  
Bucky yelled as she fell the other two letting him catch her, her breathing was shallow and she had tears running down her face.

"I missed you Buck"  
Her smile was wavering and her eyes growing dull, I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost her so soon after losing Nat. Oh god and Rebecca.

"Where is she!?"  
We heard a voice call out.

"Over here, wait aren't you meant to be dead?"  
Tony called out to Loki.

"Explanations later, sister I need you to listen to me ok"  
He said panicked we watched him all of us on edge.  
"I need you to empty you mind, let all of your thought drift away"

"Odinsleep?"  
She whispered out, the colour draining from her skin.

"Yes sister, now let it go beautiful"  
We all did nothing but watch as Loki talked his little sister through what ever she it was, her eyes closed and she was still, almost lifeless.

"Y/n? What did you do?"  
Tony growled out.

"Helped her into Odinsleep, she will be fine once she is cooperated, though I do not know how long that will be"  
He said none of us trusted the trickster god but when it came to his little sister there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe.

"So she survived? She's going to be ok?"  
Bucky asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes indeed, she is incredibly strong, stronger than our father"   
Loki said looking at Thor both gods sharing a look of relief.

"She knew that's why she was trying to get to the gauntlet!"  
Doctor strange commented walking over to us.

"She was the battle coming, this is why our sister has the mantle of Goddess of war and protection she is brilliant"  
Thor gushed looking over his sister.

"That and the determination not to lose anyone else she loves"  
Strange added.

I nodded knowing how hard it was for her, Bucky caught my expression screwing up his face I knew he would be questioning me later.

"Is there somewhere I can take her? Seeing as there's no more compound"  
Loki said as he spelled Y/n and she began to float out of Buckys arms, he stood and his eyes barely left her.

"Yeah take her to the tower, you sure she's going to be ok?"  
Tony asked his worry evident.

"Yes, I will look over her though"  
Loki said with a soft gaze sent towards his little sister.

"Iceman go with him"  
Tony stated.

He nodded and walked off, making their way out of the carnage.

"She saved your life"  
I stated to Tony, he was close to losing it all.

"She saved all of us, and then decides to take a nap and get out of clean up"  
He joked but I could see the look on his face.  
"How do you think he will be when he finds out he has a kid? Now Y/n is out of commission"

"I have no idea"  
I said back looking around at the destruction but happy we all made it out of this.


	20. 20

*** Bucky pov***  
It had been about two weeks since it all happened, since we won but here I am looking over Y/n.

I stood waiting for something, some movement, something I hated seeing Y/n laying there still, looking so lifeless.

"She will be fine Barnes"  
Loki said walking into the room, he had explained Odin sleep to me multiple times but it never dulled my anxiety.

"Morgan! Rebecca!"  
A voice called out as two girls phased through the wall running up to Y/n's sleeping form, Loki bristled I had no idea what was happening.

"Aunty Y/n you going to wake up anytime soon?"  
The girl with short brown hair asked, jumping up at down.

"Girls how about we leave Y/n to sleep? In peace"  
Loki said, trying to herd the two girls out of the room quickly, the rush confused me.

"But I want to stay with Mumma"  
The light brown haired girl stated sending Loki a glare that could kill.

'Wait.... Mumma?!'  
I hushed out looking at Loki.

"None of that Princess"  
Loki stood tall squaring off with the little girl.

"What's going on?"  
I murmured beyond confused, looking back to Loki and to the girl standing infront of him.

"Barnes this is...."  
Loki started before the girl cut him off.

"Barnes?"  
She questioned looking over to me.

"Rebecca"  
Loki scolded her.

"Rebecca?"  
I asked, my sister, my sister was called Rebecca.

"James Buchanan Barnes?"  
The small girl asked.

"Y-yes?"  
I answered, my confusion deepening.

"Is he?"  
She asked looking up at Loki.

"Yes princess"  
Loki smiled seeing the pure happiness on th child's face.

"They did it!!"  
The girl jumped about happily.

"I think this is something left for...... not me to explain"  
Loki said.

"Girls really how many times Becca? You can't keep going through walls..... Bucky"  
Pepper stopped looking at me and then to the girl.

"I think we need to talk Bucky, Loki take the girls to Happy he has burgers"  
Both girls giggled and ran off back through the wall holding hands, Loki following behind.

"Bucky come with me"  
Pepper urged I nodded, I didn't know what to say, Y/n had a daughter. 

"Friday can you get Rogers in please"  
She called out.

Soon all three of us were in a meeting room I was pacing, why was Steve called in why were they being so suss about this, a thought crossed my mind and jealousy flooded my mind.

"Did you?"  
I asked, pointing to Steve, did he sleep with my Y/n is that why he's in here?!.

"Did I what? Sleep with Y/n?"  
He asked flustered and confused.

"I've been dead! Gone"  
I seethed squaring up to him.

"Yes Bucky for five years! Becca turned 4 three months ago, do the math Buck"  
I stood there working it out, that would mean..

"She's mi- mine?"  
I needed the confirmation.

"Yes Buck! Y/n even named her after your sister did that not click either?"  
He laughed. 

"Steve"  
I started wanting to apologise.

"No it's fine it's all a lot, I get it but how about we introduce you to your daughter"  
He stated going to walk out of the room I was terrified.

"She won't know me"  
I shook my head, maybe I'd wait for Y/n to wake up.

"Y/n told Becca all about you though she's only seen short haired pictures from back in the day, but she spoke of you everyday we all did and Becca she's incredible Buck, she's strong she has magic your brooding glare she reminded Y/n of you so much possibly the one this that kept her going"  
Steve continued as I followed behind, my heart racing.

"What if she doesn't like me?"  
I asked my walls all but shattered with the new knowledge that I... me... Bucky was a dad. 

"She already loves you Bucky, she just hasn't met you yet"  
Pepper said with a soft smile encouraging me.

"Ok"  
I nodded Steve smiled nodding, I continued to follow behind to a room where the two girls were playing.

"Hey Becca you wanna come talk?"  
Steve called out to her. She nodded placing down her toys and standing smoothing out her dress and walking over and looking up at me.

"Hello"  
She said with a slight curtsy , looking up at me again I noticed she had one eye blue like mine and one yellow just like Y/n.

"Uh hi"  
I replied not knowing how to navigate the situation. And why was she bowing?

"She's been taking asgardian etiquette lessons with her uncle"  
Pepper commented, noticing the strange look I had.

"Dad? Can I call you that?"  
Becca said questioningly.

"Yeah if that's what you want"  
I answered.

"Do you want to come play? Morgan has to go home soon"  
She stated like meeting me wasn't a huge shocking revelation.

"Yeah"  
I said with a small smile.

"Honey, say bye to Lightning bug you'll see her tomorrow"  
Tony called out as he walked past looking at Me and then to Rebecca.

"Welcome to fatherhood Iceman"  
He said with a smirk as Morgan hugged Becca and ran towards her father?.

Rebecca grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the toys, I just found myself watching her, she was Y/n all over but the way she glared at her uncle earlier was all me.

"Mumma said you don't have magic"  
She struck up a conversation she sounded very mature for a 4 year old.

"No I don't do you?"  
I asked, wanting to know more about her, not wanting to cut the conversation short, I could see she was nervous heck I was too.

"Mmhmm Uncle Loki is teaching me now he said his mumma taught him"  
She said as she set up the play kitchen.

"What can you do?"  
I asked as she passed me a teacup.

"I have lighting like mumma but I'm sneaky like uncle Loki mumma said"   
She giggled and it was beautiful.

"Really?"

"But they say I'm strong like my daddy, that's you"  
She smiled.

"Like me?"

"Yes"

"So now you're alive again when mumma wakes up will you be together? She loves you a lot, she would cry sometimes too"  
She asked, she was definitely blunt.

"I hope so"  
I really did hope so but it had been a long time but what Rebecca said I think Y/n might still love me.

"So if she becomes queen you'll be king"  
I gasped at the question.

"Becs your mother has not said she will yet and she is deep in odinsleep so she cannot make that decision"  
Thor chimed in walking past.

"She should still be queen"  
Rebecca pouted the same pout her mother wore.

"Yes yes we know your thoughts Princess now how about we show your father how good you've been doing with your training?"  
Thor continued.

"Training?"  
I balked she's 4!

"Yes weapons training twice a week, she is very good advancing much quicker than any Asgardian child we think it may have something to do with the serum in her veins"

"She's four"  
I voiced my concern.

"She is also next in-line to the throne whether her mother takes it or not"  
Thor shot back, I didn't know what to say.

"Daddy, it's ok I like training"  
She said her mismatched eyes looking up at me.

"Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble with you I can already tell"  
I was in disbelief.

"Mumma says that to me too"  
She said with a smirk.

My emotions were all over the place I was happy Rebecca was my child that Y/n didn't find someone else after I was gone but I was nervous and longed to see Y/n again, awake and in my arms.

I followed behind while Rebecca skipped after her uncle, they made their way to a training room, walking in. Clint was there with his daughter Lila I think, Rebecca walked over to her and her father.

"Ready for some target practice?"  
Clint asked nodding yo me as we entered.

"I'm going to beat Lil this time, so daddy can see"  
Becca exclaimed.

Clint looked behind Thor and saw me standing there most likely looking very uncomfortable, I sent Clint a small smile as I tucked my hands in my pockets.  
"Well lets show him just how good you are Princess"

Clint pressed a button and targets flew from the walls and Thor was already beaming a huge grin.

"She will make you proud Barnes"  
Thor said in his normal happy tone.

Clint and Lila walked over to us.  
"We better get behind here just incase"  
He said to me with a smile.

Clint, Lila and myself were in a small room that looked like it was a glass box.

I was growing worried looking out at the small girl she jumped about with a huge smile on her face, Thor gestured for her to go and she began to float about 8ft off the ground her eyes shone like stars as she held her hands out. Lightning shot from her tiny digits hitting most of the targets.

"Now try with your eyes closed again, like last week"  
Clint said through an intercom.

She looked back and smiled closing her eyes she concentrated and let out a burst of lightning shooting away from her body and about half of the targets fell and so did she, I lurched as I watched Thor catch her.

She was laughing, she was so happy, she kicked as she desperately wriggled out of her uncles arms running to the room the door opening before she got to it.

"Did you see it! Isn't it cool!"  
She beamed.

"Just like your mother"  
I said,it terrified me seeing someone so small and powerful still trying to wrap my head around the fact she was my daughter.

"You almost got half this time Becca that's amazing"  
Lila said as she walked out grabbing her bow ready for her turn.

I watched Lila hit all targets with precision but movement to the side caught my eye, Rebecca flicked an arrow off course with a small movement on her finger.

"Princess what have we said about cheating?"  
Thor said not even having to look at her.

"Not to"  
She huffed, looking up at me and then away embarrassed I could basically see walls going up, I see she gets that from me too.

Lila and Rebecca continued to train for the next hour I was trying to understand she wasn't in danger and she was having fun but I wasn't here to help in making the decision, I had missed out on four years of my daughter's life.

After training they went and got ready for dinner   
I went to check on Y/n again while Wanda got Rebecca ready I was shocked by the loud voice running down the halls.

"TAAAAAACCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOSSSSS"  
A blur of a 4 year old ran past and through my legs, not between them... through them! she stopped and spun to face me and stood in front of me.

"Guess what"  
She whispered.

"What"  
I said crouching down to her level.

"We're having Tacos"  
She said shaking in excitement I couldn't help but laugh, she ran off again and through walls.

Steve was walking behind and caught up to me, patting my back he smiled at me like a massive dork.

"How are you feeling?"  
His question made me realise none of it had hit me yet.

"I don't know, I missed out on so much she doesn't know me but she calls me Dad, over whelmed seems like an understatement."  
I replied

"She does know you, Y/n would show Rebecca her memories of you, and you've never been a secret to her"  
Steve said pointedly.

"It's still strange"  
I shot back.

"Seeing you with a kid of your own is strange but once Y/n is awake I'm sure you'll all settle into place"  
His words settled my worries slightly.

"Hey Steve"  
I said needing to know something, stopping in the hall.

"Yeah Buck?"  
I looked as serious as I felt the question would be.

"Y/n she, was there anyone else?"  
I blurted out looking at my shoes like they'd give me the answer.

"Oh god no! once she stopped crying over you she was focused on being a mum and working out how to get you back, but even if she had time it's always been you and only you"

"Steve, my daughters a damn princess"  
I shook my head.

"And your Y/n could be queen and you'd be king"  
Steve joked but the realisation hit hard.  
"Don't worry she told me she has no interest in it"  
He chuckled as we walked into the dining room.

We sat as a group and ate the Tacos, I again was caught watching my daughter in awe she ate 6 tacos before he finished his 3rd. I followed Rebecca's line of sight and saw her staring at Thor, both of them in a silent battle to find out who could eat more.

Rebecca was stopped at 8 by Loki who reminded her what happened last time she blushed and stopped eating and was now facing me running her small hands across the lines on my metal arm.

"Mummy likes your arm"

"Do you?"  
I asked, she sat there in thought as she inspected the metal hand before looking up at me with a cheesy grin and nodded. 

"why do you feel sad when I call you Daddy?"  
She asked quietly.

"I'm just not used to it"

"Do you think you will love me like Mummy does?"  
Hearing her ask that broke my heart, this was such a bitter sweet situation.

"I..."

"He will Princess, this is all new to him, you didn't even like morgan at the start but now your best friends"  
Loki said trying to save me from the confronting conversation.

"Well I can wait"  
She said with a nod.  
"A princess needs patience"

"Yes she does, maybe your Father could put you to bed tonight?"  
Loki added.

"Can you Daddy?"

"Definitely"  
I said with a smile that I couldn't believe my daughter was being so understanding she may only be 4 but the maturity was amazing.

Rebecca stood and run her hands over her clothes changing them from lounge wear to a night gown.  
"Becca you still need to brush your teeth"  
Loki added and she went towards the bathroom.

"You seem to be taking it well considering"  
Loki commented.

"Well I feel your sister would kick my ass if I freaked out"

"I do not doubt that, Rebecca has been looking forward to meeting you, little monster would sneak in on any talks knew the plan and all"  
Loki said with a proud smile.

"Daddy I'm ready"  
Rebecca said walking back into the dining room.

I got up and followed the girl, she chose a story for me to read to her and after a few minutes she had fallen asleep and I was happily stuck watching over the sleeping girl.


	21. 21

It had been 3 months since Y/n had brought everyone back and had still not woken I had gotten a lot closer to Rebecca. people were starting to lose hope and Loki had exhausted all writings he could find relating to her condition.

I went to bed after a full day with the kids falling asleep quickly, I felt at peace in the new compound, with my daughter, my friends new and very old, free of hydra, only one thing was missing.

I woke slightly to the feeling of warmth running across my chest and a weight above my hips, the warmth traveled to my jaw as I opened my eyes my breath hitched.

"It worked"  
The voice said weakly, as warm hands cupped my jaw.

"Y/n"  
I couldn't help but almost gasp when her hair and eyes began to illuminate the room with a soft glow.

"I did it"  
She basically whimpered the feeing in my heart was hard to describe I was so happy it physically hurt.

I sat up holding Y/n straddled on my lap her gaze did not shift from mine, running her hands through my hair and cupping my cheek she indulged herself in the feel of my skin and hair against her hands.

My hand ran up her side to the back of her neck pulling her into a kiss, our lips needy we held on to each other so tight it hurt, both of us in tears.

"Buck?"  
The voice I longed to hear caught my attention again.

"Yeah Doll"

"Did you meet her?, how long have I been sleeping?"

"About three months and Yes, god she's beautiful and strong, so much like you she's incredible"  
I couldn't help but boast about Becca.

"I was afraid when we worked out the plan, that you and her wouldn't get along, that you wouldn't come back and she would be alone but I had to take the chance"  
She began to panic when she spoke, her eyes darting frantically.

"Shhh Doll everything is fine, but please just kiss me again"  
I pleaded needing his Y/n.

We both grew more wild soon clothes were gone and bodies connected, tangling in passion Y/n took Me into her like we hadn't been apart for five years.

Lips crossed bare skin as fingers dug into flesh both of us reaching a beautiful crescendo our lips joined again as we both rode our high as the sun rose sending golden beams into the room.

Looking over Y/n's body I felt at home, I had my girl back with me, I had both of my girls, our calm was interrupted with sounds of feet and yelling, Loki had walked through my bedroom wall before giving us a startled look and walking back though the wall.

"Well we have to get out of bed now don't we Doll?"  
I whispered into her ear.

"I would like to see OUR daughter"  
She said as she rolled out of bed and hovered over me her lips almost touching her lips against mine.  
"but you are mine the moment she's asleep"

"Yes Ma'am"  
I giggled as I kissed her one more time before getting out of bed.

We got dressed and left the bedroom and met everyone in the dining and common room Y/n heading right to Becca lifting her up electricity sparking from the pair as they embraced each other.

"I missed you so much Mumma"  
Becca said after a while.

"You missed me even though you had Daddy?"  
Y/n laughed back as she kissed our daughters face a hundred times.

"Yeah but you can get married now, like you said you would if Daddy was alive"  
Becca always saying exactly whats on her mind we couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we could couldn't we"  
Y/n replied to Becca while looking over at me, the thought hit me, I wanted to be a family, I wanted what I wanted before all of this, to eventually settle down with a few kids.

Soon Tony and Pepper arrived with Morgan in toe and then Becca wanted nothing to do with us running off to play with her best friend, Y/n followed to watch over the girls, she looked like she had missed them both, I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to my side she stood and wrapped her own around me.

"I'm so happy the plan worked, we're all a family again"  
Y/n said looking up at me the golden eyes I missed so much holding so much happiness and love, there was so much we had to catch up on, and now we had time.

"So you two seem happy"  
Tony commented as we stood there hugged up.

"Why wouldn't we be Stark? My plan worked, I got my family back well most of it"  
Y/n said sadly.

"Hey Sparky, thank you, I know I wouldn't have survived that"  
Tony said quietly standing next to us before smiling and walking away.

"Sister once you've managed to get an inch between you and Barnes we need to talk"  
Loki said standing at the other entrance to the area.

"Let them be Brother, they're in love and have been apart for much too long"  
Thor smirked at us as he walked past to so stand and watch over the girls.

"Barnes go take my little sister somewhere nice, I will watch the princess"  
Thor continued and winked at us causing us both to laugh.

"Agreed, your love is disgusting go get out of here"  
Tony laughed.

"What do you say Buck? Wanna take me out?"  
Y/n looked up at me with a smile, I only wanted to take her back to my... our room.

"We are still talking about a date right?"  
I joked, I thought I had pissed her off the way her face dropped then she smirked.

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about your concealed weapon"  
She tried to say without breaking into a fit of giggles, I couldn't help but hug her tighter.

"Right you two go before the immediate area needs a plan B"  
Tony complained I nodded and took her hand and we went towards the room to get changed.

"We should possibly get some plan B though, as much as I'd like another kid I think I want to spend time as our small family first"  
She said while she ran her hands over her changing her clothes.

"You'd want more kids? With me?"  
I spun on my heel to face her.

"Or course! Why wouldn't I?"  
She beamed and hopped over to hug me.

"God I love you!"  
I said as I pulled her lips to mine.

"I love you too Buck, always"  
She said back and this cemented the fact Y/n was the one for me.


End file.
